


Kjærlighetens terapi

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kjærlighet ved første blikk, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Tror du på kjærlighet ved første blikk, eller skal jeg gå forbi en gang til?





	1. Luft som har vært kranglet mye i

«Du har jo ikke gått ut med søppelet?» Ansiktet til Daniel forvridd, neseborene utvider seg mens han puster tungt inn og ut. Det er tydelig at han prøver å beherske seg selv, at han ikke ønsker å overdrive. Selv om frustrasjonen er ekstremt tydelig på alt fra stemmeleie til kroppsspråk. Han står i døråpningen mellom gangen og stuen, og stirrer ned på søppelsekken som ligger slengt på gulvet. Presser leppene sammen i en påtatt oppgitt og sur mine, som får ham til å se ut som en trassig treåring.

«Jeg har vært busy», svarer Isak kort. Irritasjonen til Daniel er like smittsom som omgangssyke. Han tenner på alle pluggene med én gang han begynner med klagingen sin. Samme greiene nesten hver eneste dag. Isak er så lei, så dritt lei.

Ingenting han gjør er godt nok. Et evigvarende, gnagende mas om husarbeid, klesvask og handling. Hvis Isak har støvsugd, finner Daniel hybelkaniner under sofaen. Når han har vasket klær, mener Daniel at han har brukt feil program på vaskemaskinen. Til og med agurken blir kuttet i for store biter.

Det er så demotiverende at han rett og slett har gitt opp.

«Du sa i går at du skulle gå ut med søppelet mens jeg var på jobb.» Daniel gir seg ikke, må alltid presse litt ekstra. Fyre Isak opp, og virkelig vise hvor mye den lille søppelsekken betyr. Sekken som står på akkurat samme sted i gangen som da Daniel forlot leiligheten i dag morges.

«Jeg har vært busy, sa jeg.» Isak vet at han burde heve seg over det, prøve å være den voksne i diskusjonen. Eller bare reise seg fra sofaen og gå ut med det jævla søppelet, men han er rett og slett for sta. Nekter å la Daniel vinne.

Daniel står helt rolig i døråpningen, stirrer på ham med det velkjente dødsblikket. Et hardt og stramt blikk, med smale øyne og åpenbar sinne. Dersom Daniel var en tegneseriefigur, ville det garantert kommet røyk ut av ørene hans.

Isak bryter blikkontakten, hører ham trampe inn på badet, og smelle døren igjen bak seg. Vet at han burde gå etter og si noe, selv om han overhodet ikke har lyst. Det føles som om han ikke har et eneste forsonende ord igjen i seg, som om alt håp er ute. Stadig oftere dagdrømmer han om å flytte for seg selv, om å leve livet sitt på en helt annen måte. Bryte ut av dette klaustrofobiske forholdet, bli lykkelig igjen. Derfor blir han sittende, med en vond følelse i magen. En visshet om at han ikke vil dette mer. At han ikke orker å leve på denne måten.

Han synker bakover i den harde, grå sofaen. Den Daniel insisterte på å kjøpe fra Bolia til svimlende 50.000 kroner, og som Isak hatet fra første sekund. Det er absolutt ingenting med den sofaen som er mykt eller komfortabelt. Hver gang han beveger rumpa frem og tilbake for å finne en god stilling, begynner ryggen å verke. Jævla fancy designersofa uten noen som helst hensikt. Det er nesten bedre å sitte på gulvet. Han strekker seg etter mobilen, scroller gjennom nyhetene, prøver å få tankene over på noe annet. Noe hyggeligere enn dårlig stemning, sårende ord og ryggproblemer.

Etter en stund kommer Daniel ut fra badet. Skrittene er ikke like tunge, det er tydelig at han har roet seg litt ned. Blikket er ikke lenger så stramt, ryggen er krummet og holdningen er nesten flau, overgivende. Han setter seg ned ved siden av Isak i sofaen. Det er alltid sånn. Daniel fyrer seg opp og blir sint, men etter en stund kommer han tilbake. Med bedende øyne og gode ord. Så blir de venner igjen, helt til neste gang Isak har gjort noe som han ikke synes er bra nok. Isak ser bort på ham, venter på de forsonende ordene, det som alltid kommer. Forutsigbart og kjedelig.

«Du, Isak.» Han blir sittende i stillhet, venter på hva Daniel har å si. Ser at han lener seg bakover i den ubrukelige sofaen, at han drar beina oppunder seg, stålsetter seg for nok en uutholdelig samtale. «Kan vi ikke prøve å snakke sammen?»

«Vi snakker jo sammen? Vi sitter jo her nå.» Isak hører irritasjonen i sin egen stemme, men klarer ikke la være. Han er så metta, så ferdig med å danse den samme valsen hele tiden, de samme trinnene, de samme feilstegene. Daniel lar seg ikke påvirke, begynner å pirke i et hull på genseren, tvinner trådene nervøst rundt fingrene. «Ja, men sånn ordentlig. Uten å krangle.»

«Det virker ikke som vi får det helt til da, gjør det vel?» Isaks stemme formelig drypper av sarkasme, men han klarer ikke stoppe det. Kjenner at rumpa begynner å verke, og drar den ene puten under seg. Plutselig blir han flere centimeter høyere enn Daniel, av en eller annen absurd grunn gir det ham følelsen av å ha overtaket, at han ikke kan bli tråkket på.

«Ja, men jeg har tenkt på en ting.» Daniel nøler, øynene flakker usikkert mellom Isak og vinduet. «Jeg lurte på om vi kanskje burde finne noen å snakke med? En parterapeut eller en coach eller noe?»

Det blir stille en stund mens Isak fordøyer. Parterapeut? En sånn tulling som sitter i en stol og forteller hva som er galt med forholdet, hva de bør jobbe med og som krever 1000 kroner for en halvtime? «Hva mener du?» spør han usikkert.

«En sånn som hjelper par med å finne ut av ting. Jeg hater at det er så ofte dårlig stemning mellom oss.» Daniel ser alvorlig på ham, det er tydelig at han mener det han sier. At han oppriktig ønsker å dra Isak med til en terapeut, som skal tvinge dem til å snakke om følelsene sine. Isak tenker umiddelbart at den enkleste løsningen muligens ville vært å drite i å alltid lage så dårlig stemning, men denne gangen klarer han heldigvis å holde det inne. Orker ikke mer krangling i dag, bare orker ikke mer av noen ting.

«Er ikke det for gifte par med kids og greier?» Isak har hørt om parterapi før, vet at foreldrene gikk til det flere ganger før de skilte seg. Tydeligvis veldig effektivt.

«Jeg leste faktisk at alle par bør gå i terapi, for å lære seg å kommunisere bedre.» Daniel nikker ivrig, og de mørke krøllene faller nedover pannen. Han skyver dem bakover med fingrene, en bevegelse som Isak synes er usannsynlig irriterende. Han stirrer ned i fanget, orker ikke kjenne på de vonde følelsene. Daniel virker mer og mer sikker på at dette er løsningen på alle problemene deres. «Okei, vi kan prøve», sier han, mot sin bedre viten.

«Seriøst? Tusen takk, jeg har troa på at det kan funke.» Daniel er plutselig i mye bedre humør, smiler og strekker seg etter laptopen. Åpner Chrome og begynner å google “Parterapeut i Oslo”. Isak ser på mens han scoller nedover, åpner noen nettsider men lukker dem igjen. Til slutt leser han teksten på nettsiden til en privatklinikk, og virker overdrevent gira.«De her virker kule. To menn på vår alder, en terapeut og en coach. De kan sikkert gi oss noen råd. Skal jeg bestille time?».

Isak kunne ikke brydd seg mindre om hvem de går til. Aller helst har han lyst til å droppe hele terapeuten, og er overbevist om at det er bortkastet tid og penger. Likevel sier han ja, orker ikke være the bad guy igjen. «Bare bestill du.»

«Herlig. Kan booke her på nettsiden.» Daniel trykker i vei på tastaturet, skriver en kort beskrivelse av forholdet deres og hva de trenger hjelp med. Isak sitter taus ved siden av, lar Daniel styre showet. Når han er ferdig, lyser en kort tekst opp på den lille skjermen.

 _Dere har bestilt time 16. april kl. 12:30 hos «Næsheim og_ _Øverlie Boukhal terapi.» Velkommen!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere?
> 
> Readitandfacepalm har vært med i utarbeidelsen av plottet ❤️❤️
> 
> Tusen takk til superflinke Kikki1 som har betalest ❤️


	2. Kjærlighet ved første blikk sparer masse tid

På veien til parterapeuten sitter de bakerst i bussen, Isak stirrer tomt ut av vinduet. Ser på alle menneskene på utsiden, barn som ler, forelskede par som går hånd i hånd. Lurer på om han noen gang kommer til å føle seg lykkelig igjen. Det ligger en vond, nervøs klump i magen hans hele bussturen. Han gruer seg til å prate med en terapeut. Det vekker til live vonde minner fra barndommen, foreldrenes skilsmisse og morens psykiske problemer. Selv om dette blir veldig annerledes, er det likevel alt for likt. I tillegg er han redd for å bli gjort til syndebukken, få beskjed om at han faktisk bør gå ut med søppelet hver jævla dag. Vet ikke om han orker at Daniel skal vinne. Orker ikke heve seg over de barnslige kranglene, har bare lyst til å bryte ut. Til å leve alene og være fri.

Daniel går med bestemte steg ut av  bussen, kikker ned på kartet på mobilen med jevne mellomrom. Virker glad og lett til sinns, helt uviten om Isaks indre kamp. Om de vonde følelsene, redselen for det som venter. “Her er det” sier han, fornøyd med sin egen stedsans. Isak himler med øynene, orker ikke si noe positivt. Kjenner irritasjonen i hele kroppen, trekker pusten dypt flere ganger for å roe seg. For å ikke starte enda en meningsløs krangel. Han leser teksten på den røde døren “Næsheim og Øverlie Boukhal terapi”. Kjenner igjen navnene, husker at Daniel leste høyt fra flere gode anmeldelser av dem. De er visst blant de beste, de som alle anbefaler. Isak har virkelig ikke troa, da må de i så fall være trollmenn.

En sterk lukt av kanel og lavendel slår mot dem når de åpner døren til klinikken. Venterommet er dekorert med puter og levende lys, det ser mer ut som noens stue. Det er tre stoler på hver side, og store planter i hvert hjørne. I midten er det en stor, mørk resepsjonsdisk, og en høy og tynn ginger sitter på den andre siden.

“Velkommen til vårt hjem. Eller ikke akkurat hjem, men du skjønner hva jeg mener. Klinikk liksom. Jeg heter Eskild.” Resepsjonisten prater i vei, smiler entusiastisk mens han veiver overdrevent med armene.

"Takk, vi har time halv ett.” Daniel tar seg av pratinga, mens resepsjonisten taster ivrig på PCen foran seg. Kommer med upassende komplimenter om hårsveisen til Daniel, som selvfølgelig blir  veldig smigret. En lett rødfarge har tatt plass i kinnene hans, han grer fingrene gjennom de mørke krøllene. Isak himler med øynene, kjenner at dette virkelig er helt meningsløst. Å snakke med en fremmed om de håpløse problemene deres kjennes veldig ubehagelig. Nesten flaut, fordi kranglene er så barnslige. Fordi det ikke finnes noe håp, fordi Isak rett og slett ikke har lyst til å redde forholdet.

Han ignorerer flørtingen mellom Eskild og Daniel, og ser seg rundt i det lille venterommet, leser sitatene på veggen. Svevende ord om kjærlighet som “Livet er kjærlighet. Og hvis du går glipp av kjærlighet, går du glipp av livet” og “Vil ha deg. Hele deg. Dine mangler. Dine feil. Jeg vil ha deg, og bare deg”. Han kjenner et vondt stikk i magen. Skulle virkelig ønske at han kjente seg igjen i det som står der. At han vil ha alle Daniels mangler og feil, men det er langt fra sånn det føles. Kunne nesten ikke vært lenger fra sannheten. Ingen er mer irriterende enn Daniel, og spesielt ikke når han er for mye av seg selv. Når han prater i vei, styrer på med alle prosjektene sine og maser om husarbeid. Isak husker ikke lenger hva det var han falt for.

“Bare sett dere ned, terapeuten er snart klar.” Eskild smiler høflig, og peker mot de store lenestolene inntil veggen. Isak og Daniel setter seg ned, og blir sittende i stillhet. Som vanlig er han lettet over at Daniel ikke prøver å fylle stillheten, orker ikke late som han er interessert akkurat nå. Klokken på veggen tikker høylytt, minner ham om at den beroligende stillheten kun er midlertidig.

Døren helt innerst i lokalet åpnes med et dunk, og en overraskende kjekk mørkhåret mann kommer inn på venterommet. Han er kledd i en mørkeblå genser med hvit skjorte under, og ser merkelig formell ut. Mannen smiler til Eskild, før han kommer gående mot dem. “Isak og Daniel?” Han strekker ut hånden, og smiler bredt. “Jeg heter Mikael, bli med meg”, sier han. De følger etter gjennom venterommet. Eskild blunker flørtende i det de passerer, og Isak hører den svake latteren til Daniel bak seg, men klarer ikke bry seg. Vær så god, hvis du vil ha han, kan du ta han.

De kommer inn i et åpent og lyst kontor, med utsikt mot en travel handlegate. Rommet minner om resepsjonen, med den svarte skinnsofaen, de store plantene langs veggen, og den markante lukten av duftlys. På veggene henger oppløftende sitater som “Parforholdet kan reddes når begge vil jobbe for det” og “Den som har kjærlighet kan unnvære mye annet”. Han himler med øynene for seg selv, for et pretensiøst sted.

“Bare sett dere ned. Kaffe?” Isak setter seg ned i sofaen, kjenner hvordan de myke putene former seg rundt rumpa. Endelig en ordentlig sofa. “Ja, takk.” Han smiler mot Mikael, takknemlig for forespørselen. Hva som helst som kan distrahere ham fra situasjonen og det som skal skje. Den vonde klumpen i magen er der konstant, som en påminnelse om at de frivillig har dratt hit for å krangle, for å få en avklaring på hvem som skal gå ut med søppelet. Det er jo rett og slett tåpelig. Han kaster et blikk bort på Daniel som sitter ved siden av, han er ukarakteristisk stille, bare sipper fra kaffekoppen.

“Så… Jeg leste i timebestillingen at dere sliter med å kommunisere? Krangler mye?” Mikael leser fra papirene foran seg, løfter blikket og smiler mot dem. Isak svarer ikke, venter på at Daniel skal ta ordet. Det var tross alt han som ville dra til dette stedet. “Ja, vi sliter veldig med at Isak ikke tar sin del av husarbeidet. Han sliter nok med barnetraume, jeg leste om det på nett”, svarer Daniel.

Isak slenger hodet til siden for å se på ham, for å undersøke om han mener alvor. Ansiktsuttrykket er helt seriøst, han tvinner tomlene nervøst i fanget. Unngår blikkontakt. “Barnetraume!? Hva faen?” Isak roper nesten ordene, hører at reaksjonen er for voldsom, at lyden gir gjenklang i veggene.

“Okei, nå roer vi oss ned. La oss ta et lite skritt tilbake.” Mikael holder opp begge hendene, en forsonende gest for å dempe den opphetede stemningen.  

Akkurat da hører de tre harde bank på døren, en etterlengtet pause, selv om de egentlig ikke har startet enda. Døren knirker litt i det den åpnes, en mann stikker hodet inn i rommet. “Oi, beklager. Jeg visste ikke at du hadde pasienter”, sier han. Pasienter, ordet er så nedlatende at Isak slipper ut en liten, hånlig latter. “De dokumentene til den saken vet du, de ligger i skuffen din”, sier mannen og peker mot pulten innerst mot vinduet. “Selvfølgelig, bare hent dem du”, svarer Mikael.

Døren åpnes helt og mannen går med lange steg mot kontorpulten, Isak følger ham med blikket. Han er kledd i svarte jeans og dongerijakke. En lang hettegenser er synlig under jakken, han er mye mer uformelt kledd enn Mikael. Mannen roter rundt i den øverste skuffen, finner noen dokumenter og snur seg rundt. Kaster et blikk i deres retning, og bråstopper midt i en bevegelse. Blikkene deres møtes, og Isak stirrer tilbake, ser inn i de blåeste øynene han noen gang har sett. Kjenner at hjertet gjør et lite hopp. Det føles som om et lyn slår ned i ham, noe klemmer forsiktig inne i magen. Han aner ikke hvor lenge de holder blikkontakten. Det føles som en evighet, men er sikkert bare noen få sekunder, før mannen ser ned i dokumentene igjen. Etterlater Isak med en rar, geleaktig følelse i kroppen. Han fylles av en nesten uutholdelig lengsel etter å få tilbake blikkontakten.

Mannen begynner å bevege seg tilbake mot døren, mumler “takk”, før han lukker døren igjen bak seg med et klikk. Uten å si noe mer, uten så mye som å kaste et blikk i Isaks retning. Han ser på at døren lukkes, hører at lydene fra venterommet utenfor forsvinner. Blir sittende med en merkelig, tom følelse i kroppen. Blir dratt tilbake til øyeblikket, til terapitimen han er i.

“Beklager, det var bare partneren min. Så… hvor var vi. Jo, jeg vil gjerne at Daniel skal fortelle sin side av saken først.” Mikael er tilbake i full terapimodus, myser seriøst mot dem. Hever øyenbrynene spørrende. Isak klarer ikke følge tankerekken, hodet er et helt annet sted. Langt borte fra krangling, søppelsekker og terapi. Daniel begynner å fortelle, om forholdet, om uenighetene og om alt Isak gjør feil. Selvfølgelig er alt Isaks feil. Vanligvis ville han ha fyrt seg opp, tent på alle pluggene, men akkurat nå er han bare nummen. Likegyldig.

“Hva tenker du om det Daniel forteller nå, Isak?” Mikael retter oppmerksomheten mot ham, venter på et svar. Shit, hva var det Daniel fortalte? Han hørte ikke etter, klarte ikke fokusere på monologen hans. “Ehm, joa. Kan sikkert stemme det”, svarer han fraværende, kaster et blikk mot døren. Har mest lyst til å gå ut, kjenner en helt ubeskrivelig kraft som drar ham vekk, bort fra dette rommet. “What?” Stemmen til Daniel er høy, han høres sjokkert ut. “Du er ENIG?”, spør han. “Ehm, ja. Sure, whatever.” Isak trekker på skuldrene.

“Så flott, her gjør vi virkelig fremskritt, dere.” Mikael smiler fra lenestolen på andre siden av salongbordet, noterer på arket foran seg. “Det var dessverre alt vi fikk tid til i dag, men jeg anbefaler at dere kommer to ganger i uken fremover.”

“Hva med tre ganger i uken?” Ordene er ute før Isak rekker å stoppe dem, kjenner at han blir varm i kinnene. Kaster et blikk mot Daniel, og prøver å smile så oppriktig han klarer. “Ehm, for å være sikker på at det funker liksom”, sier han.

“Ja? Det høres veldig bra ut”, sier Daniel og nikker entusiastisk. Han finner frem mobilen, avtaler de neste timene med Mikael og noterer alt ned i kalenderen.

“Jeg skal bare på do.” Isak reiser seg fra sofaen, og forter seg ut av rommet. Ser at Eskild står og prater med et eldre par foran resepsjonsdisken, men går forbi dem uten et ord. Mot toalettet ved inngangen, som han la merke til på vei inn. Midt i rommet ombestemmer han seg, endrer retning og går mot det andre behandlingsrommet. Den mørkebrune døren i andre enden av venterommet. Kaster et blikk mot Eskild, som er fordypet i samtale med det eldre paret, før han så diskret han klarer leser skiltet på døren. “Even Bech Næsheim, coach”. Even, han heter Even. Isak smiler, kjenner at det kribler litt i magen igjen, aner ikke hva som skjer med ham.

Han forter seg videre mot toalettene, er redd for å bli tatt i å snoke. Lukker døren bak seg, og setter seg ned på dolokket. Innser at han har holdt pusten, slipper den ut i et langt åndedrag. Tenker på det som nettopp skjedde, den intense blikkontakten med Even, den uforklarlige ilingen som gikk gjennom kroppen. De få sekundene som føltes som flere minutter, som om alt gikk i slow motion. Han trekker pusten dypt igjen, slipper den ut gjennom nesen. Prøver å roe seg ned, få kontroll over kroppen.

En salig blanding av spenning og fortvilelse fyller ham når han tenker på at han oppriktig foreslo å komme til denne klinikken tre dager i uken fremover. At han skal i terapi for å redde restene av det håpløse forholdet med Daniel. Han kjenner at et smil sprer seg i ansiktet, at en liten latter bobler opp. Ser seg i speilet, ser at øynene skinner. Det gir ingen mening, men tanken på å potensielt få se Even igjen, om så bare i noen få sekunder, gjør at alt føles verdt det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva synes dere?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 som har betalest ❤️


	3. Et lite tegn er tilstrekkelig

To dager senere er Isak igjen på vei til terapi. Han kommer direkte fra forelesning, orker ikke tanken på å ta følge med Daniel. Sto flere minutter foran speilet på Blindern for å fikse på sveisen, dro fingrene gjennom de blonde krøllene. Prøvde å overbevise seg selv om at han ville se bra ut for Daniel, at det ikke hadde noe å gjøre med den høye, blonde, rålekre coachen..

I det han kommer inn døren, ser han at Daniel sitter på venterommet og stirrer ned i mobilen. Han setter seg ned ved siden av uten en lyd, ser at Eskild prater entusiastisk i telefonen. Kaster et blikk mot kontoret til Even, lurer på om han er der inne med klienter. Rister litt på hodet av seg selv, skjønner ikke hvorfor han bryr seg. Han drar mobilen opp fra lommen og scroller tankeløst gjennom Facebook.

Lyden av en dør som åpnes fyller det musestille venterommet, og Isak løfter blikket i en fart. “Takk for i dag da.” Den mørke stemmen til Even høres tydelig gjennom den åpne døren, stemmen er profesjonell og høflig. Isak spisser ørene. “Da ses vi neste uke”, sier en lys damestemme, før et par i 40-årene kommer ut av døren hånd i hånd. Isak lener seg litt fremover, prøver å få et glimt at Even, vil bare se om han er så kjekk som han husket. Vil gjerne få se ham inn i øynene igjen, se om de virkelig er så blå som de virket. Men alt for fort lukkes døren igjen med et dunk som gir gjenklang i veggene på venterommet. Et skuffet sukk unnslipper leppene, Isak fikk ikke så mye som et glimt.

“Hva er det du ser på?” Daniel har løftet hodet opp fra mobilen, gir Isak et skeptisk blikk. Han skvetter litt av ordene, som om han har gjort noe galt, noe han ikke burde. “Ehh, bare… eh, hvor toalettet er.” Daniel hever pannen skeptisk, og legger hodet litt hånlig til den ene siden. “Du var jo på toalettet sist vi var her?”

Faen.

Til tross for at Isak alltid insisterer på at han er løgnemasteren, er han virkelig verdens dårligste til å lyve. Klarer aldri komme opp med på realistiske forklaringer på stående fot. “Ja, stemmer. Skal bare, eh, på do.” Han reiser seg, føler at han nå er nødt til å faktisk gå på toalettet. At alt annet ville gjort forklaringen mye mindre troverdig.

Han setter seg ned på dolokket noen minutter, før han vasker hendene. Lurer på hvor lang tid det er naturlig å bruke på do, rister litt på hodet over sin egen dumhet.

Etter det han anser som et fornuftig antall minutter har passert, går han tilbake til venterommet, men ser at Daniel ikke lenger sitter på stolen. “Han er inne hos Mikael, bare gå inn”, sier Eskild og peker mot kontoret.

Akkurat i det Isak er i ferd med å ta første steg, spretter kontordøren til Even opp. “Eskild…..”, han kommer gående ut med lange steg, men bråstopper midt i en bevegelse. Stirrer Isak inn i øynene, igjen føles det som om tiden står stille. Som om hjertet gjør et lite hopp. Han ser inn i de blå øynene, studerer det nydelige ansiktet. Konkluderer med at Even definitivt er så kjekk som han husket. Enda kjekkere faktisk.

“Å, hei”, sier Even til slutt. “Halla.” Isak smiler, biter seg litt i underleppen. Vet ikke om han burde si noe mer, om han burde gå inn i terapirommet. Det føles som om han har mistet alt som heter sunn fornuft og sosiale antenner, bare stirrer bort på den pene mannen. “Hva, eh, jeg mener... “, begynner han, men stopper opp. Aner ikke hva han skal si, han har ingen troverdig unnskyldning for å ville prate med Even. “Har dere time hos Mikael?” Even smiler, det er første gang Isak ser smilet hans. Det lyser opp hele ansiktet, de blå øynene forsvinner nesten i sjarmerende smilerynker. En svak kribling tar plass nederst i magen, hva i alle dager er det som skjer med ham. Han pleier aldri å bli så påvirket av mennesker han ikke engang kjenner. “Mm.” Isak nikker, kjenner at han smiler tilbake.

“De venter på deg der inne.” Eskild drar ham ut av den lille boblen som har omringet dem de siste sekundene. Får han til å snu seg mot resepsjonsdisken, ser at Eskild står der og betrakter dem med et forvirret ansiktsuttrykk. “Åja, ja, eh, må nesten stikke”, sier Isak. Han snur seg mot Even igjen og nikker høflig, før han motvillig går mot kontoret til Mikael. Døren står på gløtt, han hører en svak summing av stemmer fra innsiden. Tar tak i dørhåndtaket, og åpner døren forsiktig. Ser at Mikael og Daniel allerede sitter i sofaen, regner med at de diskuterer forholdet deres.

“Hei Isak”, sier Mikael i det han åpner døren. Han smiler høflig og peker på plassen ved siden av Daniel i sofaen. “Bare sett deg ned.” Isak nikker, og snur seg for å lukke døren igjen bak seg. Han klarer ikke la være å kaste et siste blikk mot resepsjonen, og skvetter litt når han ser rett inn i de blå øynene til Even. Som et støt går den ukjente følelsen gjennom kroppen hans igjen. Eskild prater og Even nikker, men blikket forlater ikke øynene hans et eneste sekund. Det føles som om blikket ser rett gjennom ham, som om det prøver å formidle noe viktig. Et lite, privat smil er formet rundt leppene hans, et smil som Isak returnerer, før han bøyer hodet nedover og lukker døren bak seg. Hjertet dunker fort og hardt i brystet.

“Daniel fortalte meg at dere kranglet igjen i morges?” Mikael begynner å prate igjen i det Isak setter seg ned i sofaen. Han må konsentrere seg for å klare å følge med, for å få tankene bort fra det blå blikket, fra kriblingen i magen. For å huske krangelen deres i morges, om at Isak hadde glemt å skifte sengetøy. Daniel hisset seg opp, selv om han lovet å gjøre det i kveld. “Mm”, svarer han. Daniel begynner å fortelle om hva som skjedde, og Isak lytter med et halvt øre. Nikker innimellom, orker ikke kjempe eller motsi noen av argumentene.

Hele resten av timen sitter han i sin egen lille verden, klarer ikke engasjere seg i det som skjer foran ham. Det føles så uviktig, som en eneste stor spøk. Tankene vandrer hele tiden, til blå øyne, blondt hår og verdens nydeligste smil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vil gjerne høre hva dere tenker!?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 som har betalest ❤️❤️


	4. Hvert møte er et nytt håp

Isak småløper mot terapitimen, vil helst komme før Daniel. Vil ikke gå glipp av muligheten til å prate med Even igjen, eller i det minste få se ham. Han vet at det er tåpelig, at det ikke gir noen som helst mening. Han burde strengt tatt bruke energien sin på å redde forholdet han er i, men klarer ikke la være. 

De siste dagene har Even vært i hodet hans nesten konstant, de blå øynene som boret inn i ham, som ikke så bort. Han har prøvd å google og søke ham opp på diverse sosiale medier, uten hell. Det eneste han fant var en gammel video fra da han og Mikael gikk på Bakka, de har tydeligvis kjent hverandre lenge.

Han kaster et blikk på døren utenfor; “Næsheim og Øverlie Boukhal terapi”, før han drar den opp. På innsiden sitter Eskild som vanlig og taster på PCen foran seg, den sterke lukten av duftlys fyller neseborene. Eskild ser opp i det Isak kommer inn i rommet. “Hei, velkommen hit. Hvor har du gjort av den hunky typen din?”, spør han muntert. Isak himler med øynene. “Han kommer”, mumler han, og setter seg ned i den ene stolen. Instinktivt går blikket mot kontoret til Even, døren er lukket. Han lurer på om han har klienter der inne, eller om han er alene. Hva han driver med. Isak tvinger seg selv til å se ned i mobilen, til å fokusere på en mail han skal skrive.

Etter noen minutter hører han en dør som åpnes, og løfter hodet forventningsfullt. Døren til Even er fremdeles like lukket. Han hører skritt fra inngangsdøren, og ser at Daniel kommer gående. En tåke av skuffelse legger seg i magen. Det er bare Daniel. Tanken etterfølges av en klump av dårlig samvittighet, for at han ikke klarer å føle entusiasme når han ser kjæresten sin. For at han egentlig ikke har så lyst til å prate med ham i det hele tatt. 

“Sorry at jeg er sein.” Daniel synker ned i setet ved siden av ham, lener seg frem og kysser Isak på kinnet. Han smiler tilbake så oppriktig han klarer, men føler ingen behov for å holde rundt eller kysse Daniel tilbake. Han føler ingenting, bare nummenhet. 

Igjen hører han en dør som åpnes, og på nytt gjør hjertet et lite hopp. Han kaster et blikk mot døren til Even, som er like stengt, før han oppdager at Mikael kommer gående mot dem. “Heisann dere, bare kom inn”, sier han muntert. De reiser seg, og følger etter ham inn på kontoret. Synker ned i den svarte skinnsofaen, med den vanlige avstanden mellom dem. 

“Vil dere ha kaffe?” Mikael løfter opp kaffekannen som står på hodet, og rister litt i den. “Oi, her var det tomt. Jeg skal bare hente mer på personalrommet, Even skulle sette på trakteren”, sier han og beveger seg mot døren. 

Even? “Vent!” Isak reiser seg brått fra sofaen, litt for brått, for begge de andre gir ham et forvirret blikk. “Eh, jeg kan hente det. Bare sett deg ned.” Han går bestemt bort til Mikael og tar kaffekannen ut av hendene hans. Mikael ser forvirret ut, men nikker. “Andre dør til venstre”, sier han og peker ut døren.

Isak lukker kontordøren bak seg, og kjenner at hjertet banker litt for fort i det han går nedover mot personalrommet. Han tar tak i dørhåndtaket, og drar døren sakte opp. Rommet er lite, inneholder kun en liten kjøkkenbenk, en mikrobølgeovn, en kaffetrakter og et lite bord med stoler rundt. Innerst mot veggen sitter det en mann. En mann med lange bein som stikker ut foran bordet. Blå, store øyne stirrer tilbake på ham. “Å, halla”, sier Isak. 

Even ser på ham, munnen er litt åpen. Sikkert overrasket over at en klient kommer inn på personalrommet. “Sorry, jeg bare, eh, Mikael sa jeg kunne hente kaffe.” Isak holder opp kaffekannen, som for å vise hvorfor han er der. For å ikke virke så creepy som han føler seg. Even sier ikke et ord, bare nikker og peker mot kaffetrakteren bak seg. Isak går inn i rommet, beveger seg mot trakteren. Kjenner blikket til Even på seg hele tiden. “La meg hjelpe deg.” Stolen skraper i gulvet i det Even reiser seg, han kommer mot ham med lange steg. Stiller seg ved siden av den lille kjøkkenbenken, blikket forlater ikke Isak et eneste sekund. “Takk ass.” 

Even heller kaffen over på kannen, og skrur korken hardt igjen. De ser hverandre inn i øynene, begge smiler, men ingen sier et ord. Isak kjenner en skjelving gå gjennom kroppen, han aner ikke hva han skal si, hva som kan bryte isen. Kan ikke risikere å gå ut herfra før de i det minste har fått utvekslet noen ord. “Så… Rolig dag?”, spør han, og gir seg selv en mental facepalm. Even ler en svak latter og rister på hodet. “Nei, har bare en halvtimes lunsjpause”, svarer han. “Hvordan går det i terapien?” 

Isak tenker på spørsmålet, om terapien og forholdet til Daniel. Helt ærlig så aner han ikke hvordan det går, han har ikke klart å følge med. Tankene har vært et helt annet sted. Hos en helt annen mann. 

Det siste han vil er at Even skal tro at han er opptatt, at han ikke er tilgjengelig. Selv om han ikke aner om han har sjans, om Even i det hele tatt er skeiv. Han er nødt til å prøve, klarer ikke la være. “Jeg tror vi kommer til å gå fra hverandre”, sier han bestemt, kjenner at kinnene blir varme. For en random ting å si, totalt upassende å si til en han knapt har snakket med. Even hever pannen overrasket, hadde sikkert ikke forventet et så ærlig svar. “Åja, trist da”, svarer han, men blikket er lystig, som om han kjemper mot et smil. “Jeg er jo ikke trist”, svarer Isak, og trekker på skuldrene. Tenker at han faktisk ikke er trist i det hele tatt. Langt derifra. “Nei?”, spør Even, og borer blikket inn i ham. 

Den logiske delen av hjernen til Isak vet at han mest sannsynlig bare driver med smalltalk, at han ikke bryr seg om hvordan det går med forholdet deres. Han er en klient, en kunde. Men en bitteliten stemme helt bakerst hvisker at han kanskje bryr seg litt likevel. En stemme som det er skummelt å lytte til, men som han ikke klarer å unngå. “Nei”, svarer han bestemt. 

De blir stående der foran den lille kjøkkenbenken, litt nærmere enn det som er naturlig. Begge smiler svakt, Even biter seg lett i den fyldige underleppen. Saumfarer ansiktet hans med blikket. Sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen til Isak, fyller ham med helt nye følelser. Av noe uforklarlig, noe som minner om håp.

“Så.. kaffe”, sier han, og drar Isak tilbake til virkeligheten. “Å, eh, ja. Kaffe”, svarer han, og tar kaffekannen fra den utstrakte armen hans. Fingrene deres streifer så vidt borti hverandre, sender små kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen. Som om følelsen av berøringen beveger seg fra fingertuppene, til hjertet, til magen. Isak har aldri følt noe slikt før. Dette er en komplett fremmed, en han ikke aner noen ting om, likevel blir han dratt mot ham som en magnet.

“Jeg må, eh, jeg må vel kanskje gå tilbake til terapien”, sier han motvillig. Vet at Mikael og Daniel venter, at han allerede har vært borte mye lenger enn det som er nødvendig. Vil ikke risikere å måtte forklare hva han har drevet med, er ganske sikker på at han ikke er i stand til å komme på en god unnskyldning. “Okei, lykke til da”, sier Even.

Isak nikker, snur seg rundt og går tilbake til døren. Even blir stående og lene seg mot kjøkkenbenken, Isak kjenner blikket hans på seg mens han går. Åpner døren og snur seg rundt, blir som forventet møtt av de blå øynene. Det snille blikket, det lille smilet rundt leppene. “Vi snakkes da, Isak”, sier Even. “Vi snakkes”, svarer han, før han går ut og lukker døren bak seg. 

Resten av terapitimen sitter Isak i sin egen verden. Svarer på spørsmål når noen spør direkte, men sitter ellers i stillhet. Tenker på Even, på følelsene som har blitt vekket til live i kroppen. Han lurer på om det er gjensidig, om Even er interessert, og på hvordan han vet navnet hans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere om dette?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 som har betalest :)


	5. For mange murer og for få broer

“Tar du med deg søppelet på vei ut?” De har klart å fylle opp en ny pose med søppel, og Daniel er i gang med masinga igjen. Samme driten hele tiden. Isak stirrer ned på posen som ligger slengt i gangen, lurer på hvem som har bestemt at det automatisk er hans jobb?

“Jada.” Isak gidder ikke krangle rett før de skal i terapi, bare løfter opp posen og bærer den ned trappene. Skrittene deres gir gjenklang mens de går, fyller den trange oppgangen. Ingen av dem sier et ord, ingen anerkjenner det som skjer mellom dem. Han slenger posen ned i dunken med et brak, og smiler falskt og påtatt. Orker ikke prøve engang, er bare så lei, så uendelig lei. Daniel legger som vanlig ikke merke til det, bare nikker fornøyd.

Hele bussturen bruker Daniel på å fortelle om noe morsomt som skjedde på jobb, Isak hører bare delvis etter. Han er så lei av å høre “morsomme” historier fra den gørrkjedelige jobben hans. Hver minste lille detalj skal med, og historiene varer i en evighet. Isak faller alltid av på halvveien, blir sittende og nikke tafatt. Later som han følger med, ler når Daniel ler. Svarer “mm” når Daniel spør om det var morsomt. 

Den velkjente lukten av lavendel slår mot dem i det de går inn på venterommet, og Isak kaster et blikk mot resepsjonsdisken. Forventer å se Eskild sitte der, at han som vanlig taster uengasjert på PCen foran seg. Men det er ikke Eskild som sitter der, blikket hans lander på en helt annen person, med blondt hår og blå øyne. Even. 

“Hei, velkommen.” Blikket til Even flakker mellom Isak og Daniel, et stramt smil har tatt plass i ansiktet hans. Han ser annerledes ut, men Isak klarer ikke helt å sette fingeren på hva. Han virker ikke like avslappet og strålende som tidligere. Mer reservert. 

“Hei, hvor er Eskild?”, spør Daniel, og stiller seg foran resepsjonen. “Vi har time nå klokken tolv.” Isak stirrer på Even mens Daniel prater, prøver å analysere oppførselen hans. Det er som om en bryter er skrudd av, som om en annen person har tatt plass i kroppen til Even. Han holder ikke blikket til Isak i mer enn noen få millisekund, før han ser mot Daniel igjen. Forklarer høflig at Eskild er syk, og at Mikael snart kommer for å hente dem. Isak prøver å få blikkontakt, vil gjerne smile og gi en slags anerkjennelse, men blir møtt med et tomt blikk. 

Forvirret setter han seg ned sammen med Daniel på venterommet, ser på mens han svarer på en jobbmail. Prøver å få blikkontakt med Even som fremdeles sitter i resepsjonen, men han ser ikke deres vei en eneste gang, fokuserer kun på PCen foran seg. Isak føler at han har gått glipp av noe, gjort en gigantisk tabbe uten å innse det selv.

To år og fjorten evigheter senere åpnes endelig kontordøren til Mikael. Han kommer mot dem med et høflig smil. “Hei, der er dere jo. I dag tenkte jeg å ta en prat med dere begge på tomannshånd, for å kartlegge begges syn på forholdet uten at den andre er til stede. Hvem vil bli med først?”, spør han. “Daniel kan gå først” svarer Isak, nesten før Mikael er ferdig med setningen. Han vil ikke gå glipp av muligheten til å være alene med Even, til å prøve å finne tilbake til den gode stemningen mellom dem.

“Supert, bli med meg.” Mikael og Daniel forsvinner inn på kontoret, og døren lukkes med et lite dunk. En ukomfortabel stillhet fyller det lille venterommet. Isak sitter alene inntil veggen, mens Even fremdeles stirrer intenst på PCen foran seg. Klokken på veggen tikker, som en påminnelse om sekundene og minuttene som går uten at noen av dem sier noe. Isak begynner å lure på om han har blitt gal, om han bare innbilte seg kjemien mellom dem. Om han virkelig har et så stort ønske om å rømme fra forholdet med Daniel, at han diktet opp de gode følelsene. Han vrir seg ukomfortabelt i stolen, føler at stillheten ligger som et teppe over dem. Har lyst til å si noe, hva som helst, men hjernen er helt blank.

Til slutt er det Even som bryter stillheten. “Kaffe?”, spør han. For første gang hele dagen retter han blikket sitt mot Isak, de blå øynene stirrer inn i hans. “Eh, ja takk.” Han nikker iherdig, prøver å smile avslappet. Føler en enorm lettelse over at isen har blitt brutt, at de endelig prater sammen. “Bli med a”, sier Even, og går mot kontoret sitt. Isak blir sittende lamslått, forvirret over hvordan dette utviklet seg, før han reiser seg og følger etter. 

Kontoret til Even minner om Mikael sitt, den samme svarte skinnsofaen, de samme plantene. På bokhyllen står det bilder av smilende mennesker på skitur og noen små barn. Isak går mot dem, løfter opp den ene rammen. Ser på et bilde av Even på en lekeplass, med ett barn i hver arm. “Er det dine barn?”, spør han, før han rekker å stoppe seg selv. Even ler lavt  og rister på hodet. “Jeg har ikke barn, det er niesene mine”, sier han. Isak slipper pusten ut gjennom nesen, var ikke klar over at han holdt den inne mens han ventet på svaret. Hvis Even hadde hatt barn, hadde han mest sannsynlig også hatt en partner ventende hjemme. En tanke som nesten ikke er til å holde ut. 

Isak snur seg rundt, ser at Even har satt seg ned i skinnsofaen. Han heller kaffe i to store krus, gir tegn til at Isak kan sette seg ned. Han kjenner en nervøsitet i kroppen mens han går gjennom kontoret mot sofaen, føler han er på ukjent farvann. Aner egentlig ikke hva han driver med. Akkurat nå styres han ikke av fornuften, men av noe helt annet, en blanding av magefølelse og fascinasjon. 

“Liker du Nas?”, spør Even i det han setter seg ned. Han scroller nedover en spilleliste på mobilen, før han velger en sang og lav musikk flyter ut av høyttaleren på veggen. “Åh, jeg digger denne låta”, svarer Isak, og synger noen strofer med lav stemme. 

_ “Before a blunt, I take out my fronts, _ _   
_ _ Then I start to front, matter of fact, I be on a manhunt.” _

Den høye, klare latteren til Even fyller rommet, ansiktet lyser opp i gjenkjennelse. For første gang hele dagen er det lille glimtet tilbake i øyet hans. Han smiler så bredt at øynene nesten forsvinner, et smittsomt smil som vekker til live en haug av sommerfugler inne i magen til Isak. 

“Sorry, det er favorittlåta mi”, sier Isak, og kjenner at kinnene brenner, flauheten sprer seg i kroppen. “Min også”, svarer han.  Blikket til Even saumfarer ansiktet hans igjen, som om han leter etter svaret på noe. Isak aner ikke hva han leter etter, men det gjør at hjertet hans dunker fortere i brystet. Fortapt i øyeblikket lar han tankene vandre, lar drømmene fylle ham, tillater seg et øyeblikk å tenke på hvor myke leppene til Even ser ut. 

“Så… dere går enda i terapi?”, spør Even plutselig, og drar Isak tilbake til virkeligheten. Til grunnen til at han er her i utgangspunktet, kjæresten hans som sitter i naborommet sammen med parterapeuten, som gjør alt han kan for å redde forholdet. Isak ser ned i fanget sitt, kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten som en klump i magen. “Eh, ja. Vi er visst det”, svarer han, og tar en slurk av den varme kaffen. Alt for å slippe å se inn i øynene til Even, for å overanalysere det han finner der.

“Og det… går bra?”, spør Even. Stemmen er nølende, Isak løfter blikket og ser at han biter seg lett i underleppen. Det er det samme spørsmålet som han stilte på personalrommet for noen dager siden, men denne gangen virker det som spørsmålet holder mer tyngde. Er dette forretning, spør han kun for å sørge for at kundene er fornøyd? Det er noe med ansiktsuttrykket og stemmeleiet til Even som oppriktig virker interessert, det er lite som minner om tilfeldig smalltalk eller kjølig kartlegging av kundetilfredsstillelse. 

“Som sagt så kommer vi til å gå fra hverandre”, svarer han, og holder blikkontakten, håper at øynene uttrykker troverdighet. Han aner virkelig ikke hva som skjer her, hvorfor Even tilbød ham kaffe inne på kontoret sitt, hvorfor han spør om forholdet. Det eneste han kan gjøre er å være ærlig, og seile dit hvor bølgende fører ham. 

Even smiler igjen. “Forrige gang vi snakket sammen sa du at du trodde dere kom til å slå opp. Nå inkluderte du ikke ordet tror”, sier han. Isak løfter øyenbrynene overrasket, hadde ikke forventet at Even ordrett skulle huske samtalen de hadde for flere dager siden. At han skulle stille spørsmålstegn ved måten han velger å ordlegge seg. 

“Kan jeg få nummeret ditt? Jeg vil gjerne se deg igjen”, sier Even. Blikket hans er nervøst, han fikler med mobilen med den ene hånden. Stirrer bort på Isak som sitter ved siden av, venter på et svar. Mot sin bedre viten kjenner Isak at gleden sprer seg i kroppen. Han nikker forsiktig og skriver nummeret sitt inn på telefonen hans. Selvfølgelig vil han se Even igjen, selvfølgelig vil han gi ham nummeret sitt. Det er ingenting han heller vil. 

“Der er du jo.” Både Isak og Even skvetter til av lyden av stemmen til Mikael. Han står i døråpningen og betrakter dem, ser på kaffekoppen i hånden til Isak, mobilen i hånden til Even, sender dem et forvirret blikk. 

“Det er din tur”, sier han. “Åja, eh, kommer.” Isak reiser seg fra sofaen, føler seg usikker på hva han bør gjøre og hva han bør si. “Eh, takk for kaffen da”, sier han, og ser inn i de blå øynene til Even. “Bare hyggelig, Isak”, svarer han.

Igjen blir Isak slått av hvor rart det er at Even kan navnet hans. De har sikkert en haug av klienter her, det er ikke naturlig å huske navnet på alle. Og i alle fall ikke dem som han selv ikke har ansvar for. Han stopper opp i døråpningen mellom kontoret til Even og venterommet utenfor, ser at Daniel har satt seg ned for å vente. Som vanlig med nesa i mobilen. 

Isak snur seg mot Even igjen, ser at han følger ham med blikket. “Hvorfor husker du navnet mitt, egentlig?”, spør han. Pulsen dunker i hodet, han vet at spørsmålet er litt for vågalt, litt for anerkjennende av det som skjer mellom dem. Hvis det i det hele tatt er noe som skjer mellom dem, Isak er sannelig ikke sikker på noe som helst akkurat nå.

“Det er umulig å glemme navnet ditt”, svarer han med lav stemme, uten å forklare nærmere eller utbrodere svaret. Som om det forklarer alt, som om det gir noen som helst oppklaring på situasjonen. 

“Å”, svarer Isak og nikker, før han går ut og lukker døren bak seg. Han føler seg mer forvirret enn noen gang, dratt mellom virkeligheten og drøm, mellom fornuft og følelser.

Daniel ser opp fra mobilen i det Isak kommer inn på venterommet, smiler bredt og grer fingrene gjennom de mørke krøllene. “Lykke til, vennen”, sier han. 

Vennen. Ordet føles som en kniv i brystet, som om den dårlige samvittigheten plutselig vokser seg ti ganger større. Hva er det egentlig han driver med? Det føles det som en ´utavdegsjæl`-opplevelse, en merkelig og uforklarlig situasjon som han aldri trodde han skulle ende opp i. I parterapi med samboeren sin, med tidenes crush på en av terapeutene. Større drittsekk er det neppe mulig å bli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vil gjerne høre hva dere tenker?
> 
> Som alltid en kjempestor takk til Kikki1 som har betalest :)


	6. Det er ingen skam å snu

“Unnskyld for de greiene jeg sa i går kveld.” Daniel står i døråpningen mellom gangen og stuen, ser på Isak som prøver og feiler å finne en behagelig stilling i den harde sofaen. Isak ser bort på ham, det unnskyldende blikket, den krumme holdningen. “Jeg bare...ble litt skuffet”, fortsetter Daniel med rolig stemme. All frustrasjon og sinne fra kvelden før har forlatt stemmen hans. Han virker utilpass, drar nervøst i genserermet mens han ser bedende på Isak.

Igjen kjenner Isak hvordan den harde klumpen vokser og ulmer, til den nesten brenner hull i magen. Han studerer Daniel der han står, på mange måter føles det som om han ser ham for første gang. Det er tydelig at han prøver, at dette forholdet ikke er en spøk for ham. At han er såret og lei seg fordi de krangler så mye. Samvittigheten til Isak føles svart som kull.

“Hvorfor ble du så skuffet?”, spør han, med det han håper er en forsonende og varm tone. Han vil ikke krangle mer, orker ikke leve i en leilighet som ikke lenger føles som et hjem. Orker ikke gå på tå hev, konstant redd for at han har gjort noe feil. Prøver å strekke ut en forsonende hånd, med håp om å i det minste redde vennskapet.

“Skjønner du ikke hvorfor jeg ble skuffet?”. Daniel går gjennom stuen, setter seg ned i den harde Bolia-sofaen og ser på ham med store, forvirrede øyne. Som om det er helt opplagt. “Eh, nei? Jeg tenkte bare at du sikkert klarte å flytte dine egne klær fra vaskemaskinen til tørketrommelen liksom”, svarer han og trekker på skuldrene. I hans hode er det helt ulogisk og meningsløst å lage en krangel ut av det.

“Du lovte jo i parterapien at du skulle vise mer hensyn, og inkludere mine klær når du setter på en vask”. Hele ansiktet til Daniel lyser av frustrasjon og irritasjon, han puster tungt, det er helt tydelig at han prøver å holde sinne i sjakk.

Isak rynker øyenbrynene, prøver å tenke tilbake til terapitimen. Lovet han virkelig å gjøre det? Det ringer absolutt ingen bjeller. “Å, eh”, stotrer han frem. Den dårlige samvittigheten vokser seg større og større, for han vet at sannsynligheten er stor for at Daniel har rett. For at han faktisk lovet det under terapien. Han fulgte ikke med, nikket og jattet med, var for opptatt med å tenke på Even. Det klemmer ukomfortabelt inne i magen, føles litt tyngre å puste. Isak vet at han oppfører seg som tidenes dårligste menneske og kjæreste, at Daniel virkelig ikke fortjener å bli behandlet på denne måten.

Han ser bort på de mørke krøllene, fregnene over nesen, de klare øynene. Prøver å finne et snev av forelskelse i kroppen, et hint av det han en gang falt for. Daniel er en attraktiv mann, intelligent og snill, men det hjelper ikke. Isak føler ingenting, bare nummenhet. “Unnskyld”, sier han oppriktig.

“Det går greit, vennen”, svarer Daniel, og drar ham mot seg i sofaen. Det føles som om hele kroppen til Isak stritter imot, han vil ikke ligge inntil Daniel, vil ikke kjenne varmen hans mot seg. Det føles unaturlig og feil.

Lyden av mobilen som piper fra soverommet redder ham fra den uønskede intimiteten. Lettet reiser han seg opp fra sofaen, hører at Daniel sukker frustrert. “Sorry, kan være viktig” mumler Isak på vei ut av rommet. Han vet at han oppfører seg dårlig igjen, at unnvikelsen og avvisningen ikke akkurat gjør situasjonen bedre mellom dem, men han har ikke noe valg. Klarer ikke late som om armkroken til Daniel er et sted han ønsker å være.

Innerst inne vokser et sterkt håp om at meldingen er fra den han håper, at Even endelig har tatt kontakt. Han drar mobilen ut av laderen, og ser at han har fått melding fra et ukjent nummer. Han verken vil eller kan stoppe smilet som presser seg frem, og som snart fyller hele ansiktet.

 

 **97527766**  
_17:32_

Halla Isak Har enda ikke glemt navnet ditt, nei. Hvordan har dagen din vært?

Dette er Even forresten, fra parterapien.

-

 

Isak leser meldingene flere ganger, kjenner at sommerfuglene flakser inne i magen. At det lille frøet med håp vokser til en stor, utsprunget blomst. Even er definitivt interessert, det kan vel ikke bety noe annet? Han bruker lang tid på å formulere et svar. Skriver og sletter meldingen flere ganger før han sier seg fornøyd.

 

 **Even**  
_18:13_

Hei Even. Jeg husker ditt navn også, vanskelig å glemme  Har vært på forelesning og noen timer på jobb. Veldig spennende (not). Du da? 

-

  
Isak hører lyden av Daniel og TVen i stuen, men kryper opp i sengen og under dynen før han sender meldingen. Føler et behov for å være alene med de gode følelse, kjenner et trengende ønske om å ikke la Daniel og realiteten ødelegge. Nå vil han leve seg inn i øyeblikket, og freake ut over at han turte å inkludere et hjerte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 som har betalest :)


	7. Kjemi

**Even  
** _21:21_

  
Sett denne?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/40809979884/in/dateposted-public/)

Eh, Even…  
Den er 10 år gammel

Haha  
Innrøm at du lo

Jeg lo IKKE

Du lo…

Ok, kanskje litt

I KNEW IT

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/41481880382/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Var det et kompliment?  
Gir du meg komplimenter nå, Isak?

Det er en meme!  
Den er funny!

Hm, jeg velger å ta det som et kompliment ;)  
God natt, Isak

God natt, Even

<3

<3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker?


	8. Skjebnen ler av sannsynligheter

**Even**  
_12:37_

Hva er greia med den nye NRK-serien egentlig?  
Blank?

Aner ikke, noe ungdomsgreier…

Haha, og du er ikke ungdom?

Nei ass  
Er 27...

Oldie but goodie   
Men du, må nesten stikke  
Får noen nye klienter, kjedelig...

Haha, ok  
Kanskje denne får deg i bedre humør?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/41481718592/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

-

Isak stikker innom butikken på vei hjem fra jobb for å kjøpe seg pizza og brus. Har store planer om å tilbringe kvelden foran TVen, nyte en tom leilighet uten gnagingen til Daniel. De har fri fra terapien i dag også, og selv om han burde være lettet, føles det på mange måter som om hele dagen er bortkastet. Han vet at han ikke kommer til å få et glimt av Even igjen før i morgen, og vet at det er tåpelig at det liksom har blitt målestokken for hvor vellykket og meningsfull dagen hans er.

De har sendt meldinger nesten ustanselig det siste døgnet, har diskutert alt mulig, sendt memes og dårlige vitser. Even okkuperer tankene hans store deler av dagen, det er utmattende og vanvittig deilig på samme tid.

Mobilen piper igjen, og Isak drar den opp av lommen mens han går. Slenger grandisen ned i handlekurven med et dunk, drar med seg et par sjokolader som er på tilbud, og dytter kurven mot brusen innerst i butikken. Smiler mens han leser meldingen.

-

 **Even**  
_15:43_

Haha, du synes den var morsom? Hundevitser er aldri morsomme, Isak

Innrøm at du lo [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/39733121250/in/dateposted-public/)

-

Han går helt i sine egne tanker mens han svarer, merker ikke at han holder på å kjøre på noen. Kurven bråstopper i det personen stiller seg rett foran den, og tar tak i gitteret med begge hendene. Forvirret løfter Isak blikket, og skvetter litt når han ser inn i to store, klare, blå øyne. “Even”, puster han ut.

“Halla.” Stemmen til Even er lystig og oppstemt, og et stort smil former seg i ansiktet hans. “Du er på slankekur, ser jeg”, sier han med en liten latter, og kaster et blikk ned på ferdigmaten og sjokoladen i handlekurven. Isak følger blikket hans, og smiler av synet. “Nope. Synes du jeg trenger det, kanskje?”, spør han ertende, og kjenner at kinnene blir varme. Det høres ut som han fisker etter komplimenter, han mente ikke å dra samtalen i en klein retning, men aner ikke hvordan han kan trekke tilbake ordene. Få dem til å forsvinne.

Blikket til Even borer inn i ham, de blå øynene er plutselig veldig alvorlige. “Du trenger ikke endre et hårstrå på hodet ditt. Hele deg er helt perfekt”, sier han med lav stemme. Det føles som om tiden står stille, som om ordene til Even er en bekreftelse på noe, uten at han vet nøyaktig hva. De blir stående og ser på hverandre, midt i Kiwi-butikken, mellom krydderhyllen og bakevarene. Grønne øyne ser inn i blå. Kinnene til Isak brenner, hjertet galopperer i brystet. Han vet ikke hva han bør si eller gjøre, hva som er riktig respons. Det eneste som går gjennom hodet hans er ´Even synes jeg er perfekt, Even synes jeg er perfekt`.

“Ditto”, svarer han til slutt. Kjenner at han krymper seg av det teite ordet, av at han ikke klarte å formulere et bedre svar enn det. Han burde sagt noe kult, noe ertende tilbake. Even ler høyt, den trillende latteren fyller luften mellom dem. De blå øynene hans stråler, han legger hodet litt på skakke. “Jeg har et forslag”, sier han. “Jeg nekter å la deg fylle kroppen din med drittmat. Bli med hjem til meg, jeg bor rett i nærheten her og har planer om å lage hjemmelaget lasagne.”

Hjertet til Isak gjør et lite hopp av ordene, av at han får en invitasjon hjem til Even. Det føles som et gigantisk gjennombrudd. “Okei”, svarer han og nikker iherdig. Selvfølgelig vil han være med hjem til Even, han vil ta hva enn han er villig til å tilby. Selvfølgelig.

De går fra butikken mot leiligheten til Even i stillhet. Isak prøver å virke samlet og avslappet, men på innsiden er det fullstendig kaos. Tankene raser fra det ene til det andre, absurditeten i situasjonen blir mer og mer nedslående. Han går i parterapi med samboeren sin, og blir invitert hjem på middag til en av terapeutene. Det gir ingen mening i det hele tatt, men samtidig føles det unormalt naturlig. Selvfølgelig skal han spise middag hjemme hos Even, hos eieren av klinikken som prøver å redde forholdet hans. Det er så feil som det kan bli, men aldri har noe føltes så riktig.

En liten, ufrivillig latter slipper ut gjennom sammenpressede leppene, noe som får Even til å bore de blå øynene inn i hans mens de går. “Hva ler du av? Er det den elendige hundevitsen?”, spør han. “What? Nei, den vitsen var episk. Ikke min feil du har elendig humor.” Ordene får Even til å sperre munnen opp i påtatt sjokk, mens han slår teatralsk ut med armene. Isak rister på hodet så krøllene danser. “Neida, bare tuller. Jeg er bare, eh, klar for middag”, sier han, og kjenner at latteren bobler i brystet. En latter som han jobber hardt for å holde inne, men han feilet totalt. Jo mer han ler, jo bredere blir smilet til Even, og etter kort tid ler de begge to. Mens de går side om side på Vålerenga, uten at noen av dem egentlig vet hva de ler av.

“Hvorfor ler du?”, spør Even igjen, med en stemme som er full av latter. “Aner ikke”, svarer Isak mellom hikstene. Han ser bort på Even, møter blikket hans, ser hvor glade, strålende og forvirret øynene hans ser ut på samme tid, og kjenner igjen alle følelsene han finner der.

Han tror han vet hvorfor Even inviterte ham hjem, men samtidig har han ingen anelse. Følelsene er så motstridende og forvirrende. Even vet at Isak er sammen med Daniel, men er også klar over at forholdet er dårlig. Tankene raser rundt i hodet i full fart, drar ham raskt fra det ene til det andre. Han kaster et raskt blikk på de fyldige leppene, blir igjen slått av hvor myke de ser ut. Hvordan håret til Even er perfekt stylet. Hvordan klærne henger på den slanke kroppen, strammer på rette stedene og gir en antydning om hva som finnes under. Bare tanken gjør Isak svimmel, han må tvinge tanken bort for å ikke gjøre noe overilt og uanstendig. Han tvinger seg til å se bort, til å fokusere på skrittene. På latteren som enda henger i luften mellom dem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan tror dere dette går?
> 
> Tusen takk til flinke Kikki1 som har betalest :)


	9. En vert og en gjest

“Her bor jeg”, sier Even, og stopper foran en port som leder inn mot en stor bakgård. En liten gutt sykler rundt på en trehjulssykkel, et par sitter hånd i hånd og hvisker til hverandre på en benk. Bedene er fulle av blomster, buskene er klippet ned. Det virker som et ordentlig borettslag, en stor kontrast til der Isak og Daniel bor, med utleieleiligheter og bråkete studenter.

De går opp trappene i stillhet, oppgangen er ren og romslig, store vinduer vender ut mot veien. Even stopper i tredje etasje, og viser vei inn i leiligheten. Isak sparker av seg skoene, og ser seg rundt. Tar inn de store vinduene, plakatene på veggene, alle bøkene som er stablet i høye tårn  langs veggen, det hvite kjøkkenet. Leiligheten er stor, Isak tenker at det tydeligvis er gode penger i par som sliter. Møblene er fine, uten å bære preg av å være snobbete.

“Øl?” Even har åpnet kjøleskapet, holder frem en boks. Isak nikker takknemlig, griper den og tar en slurk av den kalde pilsen. Nyter den gode smaken, og slikker seg lett rundt leppene. Løfter blikket, og ser at Even stirrer på ham med et lite smil. Øynene stiller spørsmål som han ikke helt klarer å fange opp, som han ikke aner hvordan han skal svare på. “Takk ass”, sier han i stedet, og hopper opp på kjøkkenbenken. Lar de lange beina dingle nedover, tviholder på ølen med begge hendene. Prøver å roe nervene, overser trangen til å overanalysere alt som skjer.

“Bare føl deg som hjemme”, sier Even mens han pakker ut varene, og begynner å lage maten. Praten går lett mens han jobber, de snakker om enkle temaer, om fotball og musikk. Unngår alt som er dypt og alvorlig, som om begge bevisst ønsker å forbli i denne lille bobla, forbli i en virkelighet hvor Daniel ikke eksisterer. Det er i alle fall slik Isak har det, selv om han ikke aner hva Even vil, tenker eller føler. Det er bare han som kan føle det han føler.

Even steker kjøttdeig med vante bevegelser, lager saus uten å bruke oppskrift, legger alt i en ildfast form med lasagneplater og strør ost på toppen. Han jobber fort og selvsikkert, og Isak følger imponert med. “Du er flink, det ser skikkelig digg ut”, sier han, og fikler med ølboksen. Mest for å ha noe å gjøre, ta bort fokuset fra hjertet som banker som besatt i brystet.

Isak hadde aldri i livet klart å lage noe som ser så godt ut. Uansett hva Even hadde lagd, så hadde han spist det med stor iver. Ansiktet til Even lyser opp, øynene skinner og forsvinner nesten helt inn i smilerynkene på en utrolig sjarmerende måte. Et stort smil former seg i ansiktet til Isak, smilet til Even er det mest smittsomme han noensinne har sett. Det kribler i magen igjen, han skjønner ikke at dette virkelig skjer, at han faktisk skal spise middag sammen med denne mannen. Med det fineste og mest spennende mennesket han har møtt.

“Takk, Isak. Du er så søt”, sier Even og blunker lett med det ene øyet. Han får det ikke helt til, ser litt rar ut når han prøver, og Isak kjenner at latteren bobler igjen. Latteren fyller luften mellom dem, får øynene til Even til å stråle enda mer, til å skinne av humor og glede. “Jeg er ikke søt”, sier Isak mellom latterhikstene, prøver å spille fornærmet, dytter lekent borti skulderen hans. Even svarer med å dytte lett tilbake mens han ler, men Isak stopper ham ved å ta tak i hånden. Holder den hardt fast med sin egen.

Plutselig blir ansiktsuttrykket til Even mer alvorlig, blikket er festet på hendene deres, som nå er bundet sammen. Han trekker et skjelvende åndedrag. Isak ser ned, innser at han faktisk holder Even i hånden, at hendene hans er myke og harde på samme tid, at de passer perfekt inn i hans. Han er så fristet til å stryke forsiktig over dem med tommelen, til å kjenne på den sensitive huden, men stopper seg selv i siste liten. Blir stoppet av en indre stemme som sier at det ikke er riktig, at han må skjerpe seg. I stedet slipper han taket helt, mumler “sorry”, mens en brennende hete sprer seg i ansiktet.. “Det går fint”, svarer Even litt for fort, og drar hånden til seg. “Skal vi sette oss i sofaen?”

Mens lasagnen steker, sitter Isak og Even i sofaen og prater. Det er en god og myk sofa med store puter som former seg etter kroppen, helt perfekt. Even forteller om den gangen han var på Nas-konsert, og Isak følger ivrig med. Elsker å høre på den mørke stemmen hans, på iveren og entusiasmen. Historien er så levende at han nesten føler han var til stede, at han opplevde konserten sammen med ham. “Kanskje vi kan gå sammen neste gang?”, spør Even med et smil, og Isak nikker ivrig. Kjenner sommerfuglene som flakser i magen, som vekker til live et nytt håp. Om at Even ønsker noe mer, noe ordentlig. Han tenker at han veldig gjerne vil gå på konsert med Even, holde rundt ham, sveie til musikken sammen.

Timeren på ovnen piper, og tvinger ham tilbake til øyeblikket. De setter seg ned ved det lille spisebordet, de lange beina deres dunker lett borti hverandre mens de spiser. Isak er så fristet til å strekke ut foten, kanskje beinflørte litt, og føler en kribling og glede i kroppen som han ikke har hatt på lang, lang tid. Kanskje noensinne. Det er Even som tar det første steget, han strekker frem hånden og legger fingrene lett over Isak sine, stryker forsiktig over tommelen hans med fingertuppen. Det er en uskyldig berøring, men likevel en handling som setter fyr på innsiden hans. Det kiler, Isak kjenner den gode følelsen langt ned i magen.

“Er dere ferdig i terapien, eller?”, spør Even plutselig. Det er som om han holder frem en spiss nål og sprekker ballongen, drar Isak ut av drømmeverdenen, tilbake til realiteten. Til virkeligheten hvor han faktisk har en samboer som mest sannsynlig kommer hjem fra kveldsvakten snart. “Eh, ja, tror det”, svarer han unnvikende og ser ned i fanget. Drar hånden til seg, tvinner tomlene nervøst, lurer på hva han skal si. “Skjønner, det er tøft med brudd”, sier Even, stemmen er nå mer alvorlig. Blikket er omsorgsfullt og fullt av forståelse, han biter seg forsiktig i underleppen, stirrer på Isak som om han venter på et svar.

Isak aner ikke hva han skal svare, han og Daniel har jo faktisk ikke pratet om å gjøre det slutt enda, selv om det er den veien det går. Han har forpliktet seg til å gå i parterapi tre ganger i uken de neste to ukene, før de tar en avgjørelse. Før de snakker om veien videre. Neste time er allerede i morgen, han har lovet Daniel å gi det en sjanse, investere tid og penger i å prøve å reparere restene av forholdet.

“Eh, ja”, svarer han og nikker. Det stikker i brystet, den dårlige samvittigheten vokser seg større og større. Gjør at en lett kvalme sprer seg i kroppen, dette blir bare helt feil. Nå har han har rotet seg inn i noe som han ikke vet hvordan han skal komme seg ut av. Fanget i et nett av løgner som stadig strammer seg rundt ham. Hjertet dunker fortere og fortere, han trekker pusten dypt, prøver å få kontroll over den stigende  panikken.

“Tusen takk for maten, men eh, jeg må nesten komme meg hjemover.” Isak reiser seg opp, litt for brått, for Even ser forfjamset opp på ham. Beina skjelver, som om han ikke har kontroll over kroppen. “Allerede?”, spør Even, og reiser seg. Ansiktsuttrykket er forvirret og spørrende.  “Ja, sorry ass. Jeg.. Jeg må skrive en skoleoppgave, men tusen takk for god mat.” Isak ser inn i de blå øynene, prøver å virke oppriktig, utstråle en selvtillit han overhodet ikke føler. Prøver desperat å tolke blikket til Even, nyter siste rest av den varme utstrålingen, den gode tryggheten.

“Skjønner, tusen takk for godt selskap da.” Even legger håndflaten forsiktig mot korsryggen hans mens de går mot yttergangen, fingrene stryker lett over genseren. En salig blanding av håp, kribling, glede, dårlig samvittighet og kvalme herjer i kroppen til Isak. Det er ingenting han vil mer enn å være med Even, å gjengjelde de små berøringene, presse leppene sine mot hans. Men den gnagende samvittigheten insisterer på at det må gjøres i riktig rekkefølge, at han gjør det slutt med Daniel først.

Han bøyer seg ned for å ta på skoene, slenger på seg ytterjakken og beveger seg mot ytterdøren i en fart. Kjenner at pulsen dunker i ørene, nå er det panikken som rår. Han kan ikke risikere at Even gjør noen fremstøt, vet at han ikke er sterk nok til å motstå. Leppene hans er alt for innbydende og fristende til å være sterk, til å gjøre det beste valget for alle parter.

Utenfor bygården stopper Isak opp, lener seg mot husveggen og lukker øynene i noen få sekunder. Prøver å roe ned kroppen, få kontroll over pusten. Sortere tankene, forstå hva som nettopp skjedde. Hjertet hamrer i brystet, han kjenner en intens lyst og spenning i hele seg, et ønske om å være nær Even, om å tilbringe mer tid med ham.

Lyden av mobilen som piper tvinger ham ut av dagdrømmen. Forventningsfullt drar han den opp fra lommen med et smil, forventer en melding fra Even. Kjenner at smilet visner fra ansiktet når han leser den korte meldingen.

 

**Daniel <3 **

_19:32:_

Hei vennen, kom akkurat hjem fra jobb. Har kjøpt mat, tenkte å lage yndlingsretten din. Hvor er du? <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere?
> 
> Flinke Kikki1 har betalest, tusen takk :)


	10. Løgn er moralsk selvmord

Isak gikk en lang omvei, og da han endelig kom hjem til leiligheten lå Daniel å sov. Det fargerike sengetøyet lå krøllet rundt kroppen hans, den ene foten stakk ut fra sengekanten. Isak la seg ned ved siden av, kjente på den vonde, gnagende samvittigheten. Hørte på sovelydene hans, så på at neseborene utvidet seg mens han pustet. Tenkte på at Daniel faktisk jobber hardt for å fikse forholdet, at han ikke vet noe om følelsene som Even vekker i ham. Vet ikke at Isak dagdrømmer om en annen mann, et annet liv.

Før han sovnet bestemte han seg for å være ærlig, for å ta opp saken på en voksen måte neste dag. Bite i det sure eple, gjøre det nødvendige valget. Selv om de har sine uenigheter og ulikheter, kan han virkelig ikke fortsette å føre Daniel bak lyset.

Da han våknet neste morgen, var det til en tom og stille leilighet. Daniel hadde allerede dratt på jobb, de fikk ikke snakket sammen i det hele tatt. Isak kjente på både lettelse og skuffelse, motstridende følelser som kolliderte i magen. I halvsøvne snudde han seg mot vekkerklokken på det lille nattbordet, skvatt da han innså at den allerede var halv 12, at det kun var en liten time igjen til terapitimen startet. Det gikk opp for ham at han ikke kunne avslutte et mangeårig forhold og samboerskap i løpet av den tiden, kunne ikke ringe Daniel mens han var på jobb. Var nødt til å utsette det, vente til etter timen er ferdig.

I tillegg fant han én ulest melding fra Even, en melding som både trigget samvittigheten og godfølelsen på samme tid.

-

**Even**

_10:32_

Halla, håper du har sovet godt ❤ Takk for en hyggelig kveld i går

-

 

Han dro seg motvillig opp av sengen, tok en lang dusj, lot det litt for varme vannet skylle over ham. Prøvde å vaske vekk de vonde følelsene, sortere alle tankene som raste rundt i hodet. Følelsene for Even, den kriblende lysten som han aldri har følt før. Omsorgen og fortiden med Daniel, ønsket om å løse situasjonen på best mulig måte for alle.

Isak aner ikke om det kommer til å bli noe mellom ham og Even, om følelsene er forbigående eller om det bare er en etterlengtet virkelighetsflukt. Det eneste han er helt sikker på, er at forholdet med Daniel ikke er riktig. Når han tenker seg om, innser han at det aldri har vært helt rett. Det har alltid vært en gnagende følelse av at noe ikke stemmer, at livet og kjærligheten kanskje har mer å by på. At han burde ha ventet på den store kjærligheten, på en forelskelse som gjør det verdt å stå opp om morgenen.

Han går mot klinikken med tunge skritt, føler seg utslitt og dratt mellom to verdener. Trekker solbrillene ned fra håret, ser på blomstene som har begynt å spire, på lekeplassen som er full av barn. Prøver å samle tankene og tenke klart. Det siste han vil er å såre Daniel, men han vet at det er uunngåelig, at følelsene og tankene har flyktet et helt annet sted, til en helt annen mann.

Han ser det store murbygget når han nærmer seg, kjenner det velkjente stikket i magen når han tenker på det som venter. På terapitimen og samtalen han er nødt til å ha med Daniel. For aller første gang kjenner han også på et voldsomt håp om at Even ikke er på jobb, at han ikke ser dem sammen. Tanken på at Even kan misforstå, at Isak kanskje kan miste han allerede før han har fått ham, er helt uutholdelig. Den er så vond at Isak skyver den fra seg, fokuserer på lyden av sine egne skritt, på følelsen av solen som skinner på huden.

Utenfor døren trekker han pusten dypt, før han drar den opp. Venterommet er tomt, det sitter ikke noen bak resepsjonen eller i stolene langs veggen. Han slipper pusten lettet ut, går med bestemte steg mot stolene og setter seg hard ned. Ser at klokken er fem på halv ett, at det kun er fem minutter igjen til timen starter. Han håper at Daniel kommer snart, at de kan gå inn på kontoret til Mikael og lukke døren bak seg. Forhåpentligvis unngå å støte på Even.

Isak fikler med mobilen, snurrer den tankeløst rundt i hendene, tripper litt med føttene. Hjertet gjør et lite hopp i det han hører en dør som åpnes. Han kaster et blikk mot ytterdøren, forventer å se Daniel komme gående, men døren er enda lukket. Vender blikket mot andre enden av venterommet, og ser at det er kontordøren til Even som har åpnet seg. Han holder pusten, håper inderlig at det bare er et par som kommer ut fra terapitimen, at Even blir værende der inne. Tankene og ønskene er det rake motsatte av det han tenkte tidligere, da alt han ville var å få et glimt av den deilige mannen. Han stirrer på døren, venter, hører ingen stemmer, håper på å slippe ubehaget. Plutselig hører han lyden av skritt, av at noen kommer gående. Ser at en person kommer til syne i døren, at han snur seg mot Isak og bråstopper midt i bevegelsen. Det er Even.

“Isak?” Ansiktet til Even lyser opp i gjenkjennelse, øynene stråler, og et stort smil sprer seg i ansiktet hans. Han ser avslappet og glad ut, som om det er en positiv overraskelse at Isak sitter på venterommet. “Eh, hei”, svarer han, og prøver å smile tilbake, men kjenner at det ikke er et oppriktig smil, at det ikke når øynene. Kroppen vil ikke vil samarbeide, den føles lukket og anspent. “Hva gjør du her? Kom du for å overraske meg?”, spør Even, og kommer gående mot ham med lette bevegelser. Han smiler bredt, virker oppspilt og glad. “Jeg har snart lunsjpause”, fortsetter han med et stort smil.

“Eh, ja, eller nei. Eller…” Isak stopper midt i setningen, aner ikke hva han skal si. Hvordan han skal forklare at han faktisk er her for å gå i terapi med Daniel, at han løy da han ga inntrykk av at forholdet allerede er over. At han har rotet seg inn i et stort edderkoppnett, at han sitter fast og ikke finner veien ned på bakken igjen.

Lyden av en dør som åpnes bryter av tankerekken, gjør at begge snur oppmerksomheten mot ytterdøren. Ser at døren åpnes, hører lyden av skritt. Ser at Daniel kommer gående inn med et fornøyd smil. “Heisann”, sier han muntert. Isak kjenner at pulsen dunker i hodet, at beina skjelver og føles ustødige. Ser at scenen utfolder seg foran ham, men at det ikke er noe han kan gjøre for å stoppe det. “Hei, eh, hva…” Even snur blikket tilbake til Isak, forvirringen står skrevet med store bokstaver i det vakre ansiktet, munnen er litt åpen, øyenbrynene er trukket sammen. Isak har ingen mulighet til å forklare situasjonen, til å forsikre seg om at Even ikke misforstår alt.

“Der er du, vennen”, sier Daniel, og gir Isak et lett kyss på kinnet før han setter seg ned i stolen ved siden av. Isak sitter helt i ro, føler at alt går i slow motion. Føler at han står ved togskinnene, ser to lokomotiv komme kjørende mot hverandre. Forutser et krasj, uten muligheten til å stoppe det.

Han nistirrer i gulvet, den vonde kvalmen sprer seg i kroppen. Vissheten om at han har ødelagt alt, at han nå garantert har klart å skremme Even bort. Det blir helt stille mellom dem, ingen sier et ord. Isak kjenner at Daniel beveger seg ved siden av ham, ser i øyekroken at Even står helt stille. Etter flere sekunder tar han mot til seg og løfter blikket, og blir møtt av de blå øynene til Even. Den vanlige energien og gløden er borte. Han myser, som om han prøver å forstå, plassere alle puslespillbitene på riktig plass for å skape et bilde som det er mulig å gjenkjenne. Isak stirrer tilbake, prøver å formidle noe med øynene. En unnskyldning, en forklaring, et løfte om å ordne opp.

“Er det noe galt?” Den skarpe stemmen til Daniel bryter opp den intense blikkontakten, gjør at begge vender oppmerksomheten mot ham. Om det er noe galt? Isak tenker at absolutt alt føles galt akkurat nå, at ingenting i verden føles riktig når øynene til Even ikke stråler. Når de uttrykker tristhet og skuffelse.

“Neida”, svarer Even med påtatt høflighet. Isak har hørt stemmen hans nok ganger til å kjenne igjen falskheten i toneleiet, til å høre forskjell på stemmen hans før og etter Daniel kom inn på venterommet.

Lyden av en dør som åpnes fyller rommet nok en gang, og Mikael kommer gående mot dem. “Heihei, jeg er klar. Bare kom inn” sier han muntert. Helt uvitende om det forferdelige togkrasjet som akkurat har utspilt seg. Daniel løfter opp sekken sin og forter seg inn på kontoret sammen med Mikael. Isak blir sittende, hjertet dunker litt for hardt og litt for fort. Gjør det vanskelig å puste normalt. Han ser inn i øynene til Even, blir igjen møtt av et blikk som ikke lenger gløder, som har mistet den vanlige piffen.

Uten et ord snur Even seg rundt og går mot kontoret sitt. Alt skjer så fort, hjernen til Isak henger ikke med, er i en uvirkelig dvaletilstand. Han reagerer for sent, prøver å følge etter Even med svake bein. “Even…”, sier han med lav stemme. Ser at han stopper i døråpningen mellom venterommet og kontoret, at han snur seg rundt og saumfarer ansiktet hans med blikket. Det blå blikket som har hjemsøkt drømmene til Isak de siste ukene, et blikk som nå er fullt av noe nytt. En blanding av skam og maktesløshet.

“Det går fint, jeg bare… misforstod." Even trekker pusten dypt, før han slipper den ut gjennom nesen. Han snur seg igjen og mumler “Det er ikke din skyld, hodet mitt er føkka”, før han forsvinner inn på kontoret og lukker døren igjen bak seg.

Isak har lyst til å skrike, til å forklare at han ikke har misforstått noe som helst. Men i stedet blir han stående helt stille, og stirrer på skiltet utenfor døren. Navnet til Even, skiltet som han snek seg til å studere første gangen de var her. Som fikk hele kroppen hans til å krible av spenning. Som nå symboliserer en lukket dør, en ødelagt mulighet, at alt har gått i vasken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 som har betalest :)


	11. Ikke vær redd for avskjeder

Isak føler han beveger seg i slow motion, alt føles uvirkelig. Han snur seg rundt, går med sakte bevegelser mot kontoret til Mikael. Hører summing av stemmer på innsiden, hjertet klemmer hardt i brystet. Han trekker pusten dypt, prøver å roe ned den jagende uroen i kroppen. Tenker på hvor dum han har vært, at han klarte å ødelegge alt. Det føles så vondt, så forferdelig å se tristheten og forvirringen i øynene til Even. Å vite at alt er hans egen skyld. Han har ødelagt alt med sin egen dumhet

Han åpner døren til Mikaels kontor, hører at de allerede er i full gang med samtalen. “Isak glemte å skifte sengetøyet igjen, det virker ikke som han bryr seg i det hele tatt.” Daniel forteller om en krangel de hadde for noen dager siden, Mikael nikker og noterer på arket foran seg. Isak blir stående i døråpningen, kjenner et overveldende behov for å komme seg bort fra situasjonen. Han vil bare rømme, men vet at han er nødt til å stå i det. Slutte å være så feig.

Han lukker døren bak seg, beveger seg mot den svarte skinnsofaen. Føler at han ser seg selv utenfra, at han ikke tar del i det som skjer. Vil ikke være her, alt han vil er å finne Even. Se inn i de blå øynene, forklare alt, fikse opp i misforståelsene.

“Hei, Isak.” Mikael retter oppmerksomheten mot ham, smiler vennlig. Isak prøver å smile tilbake, men vet at det ikke når øynene. Daniel legger som vanlig ikke merke til det, bare tar en slurk av kaffen. “Hvordan går det med deg?”, spør Mikael, med noe som minner om bekymring i stemmen. “Det, eh… går ikke så bra.” Isak hører sin egen stemme, vet at han sitter i sofaen, men føler seg milevis unna. Bevisstheten og følelsene har for lengst forlatt dette rommet, dette forholdet. Daniel snur seg mot ham i sofaen, sikkert overrasket over at Isak endelig prater. At han for første gang bidrar med noe konstruktivt i terapien.

“Hvorfor går det ikke så bra?”, spør Mikael med rolig stemme. Han lener seg litt fremover, klar for å lytte. Isak kjenner at hjertet hamrer i brystet, at håndflatene føles klamme. Han trekker pusten dypt, stålsetter seg. “Fordi… jeg, eh”. Han snur seg mot Daniel, prøver å formidle en unnskyldning med øynene. “Jeg har møtt en annen, jeg ønsker ikke å redde dette forholdet”. Stemmen brekker litt av den korte setningen, han kjenner at hjertet dunker hardt og fort.

Til tross for alle kranglene og uenighetene, han har virkelig ikke lyst til å såre Daniel. Men forholdet er dødt, det var dødt lenge før Isak møtte Even. Lenge før han falt så pladask for en annen, før han så inn i de blå øynene og hjertet tok fullstendig fyr. Forholdet med Daniel er ikke riktig, det har aldri vært riktig, men han burde aldri latt det gå så langt. Skulle vært ærlig mot Daniel for lenge siden.

Mikael lener seg bakover i stolen, hever øyenbrynene spørrende. Isak retter blikket nedover, tvinner tomlene i fanget, svelger hardt. Daniel sitter helt rolig ved siden av ham i sofaen, det føles som om tiden står stille. Det eneste Isak hører er tikkingen fra klokken på veggen og sin egen tunge pust. Etter det som føles som en evighet tar han mot til seg og løfter blikket mot Daniel. Synet som møter ham sender en vond støkk gjennom hele kroppen. Ansiktet til Daniel er trist og dratt, en tåre renner nedover det ene kinnet. Han puster tungt, stirrer Isak inn i øynene med et fortvilet blikk. Isak kjenner at hele innsiden vrenger seg, det føles forferdelig å knuse noens hjerte på denne måten.

“Daniel… jeg”, begynner han, men blir avbrutt. “Hvem er han?”. Stemmen til Daniel er hard og forlangende, munnen er presset sammen, neseborene utvider seg mens han puster. “Hva?”, spør Isak, klarer ikke helt å følge tankegangen. “Hvem er han? Han som du har “møtt””. Han lager hermetegn med fingrene mens han sier ordet møtt. Det triste draget over ansiktet er erstattet med sinne.

“Ingen, bare, eh, en fyr”, stotrer han frem, men angrer umiddelbart på ordene. Even kan aldri bli kategorisert som ingen. Han snur seg mot Mikael, som sitter rolig på andre siden av bordet. Ansiktsuttrykket hans er helt nøytralt, blikket flakker mellom dem. Han har sluttet å notere. “Er det så viktig hvem det er? Når et forhold er dårlig er det ikke uvanlig å søke bekreftelse fra andre. En rebound. Det betyr ikke Isak kommer til å bli sammen med denne mannen” sier Mikael.

En irrasjonell irritasjon bygger seg opp i kroppen til Isak. Ordene til Mikael avfeier alt han føler for Even, den intense kjemien mellom dem. Det brennende ønsket han har om å komme seg ut av dette forholdet, om å ta med Even på en ordentlig date. Om å utforske en kjærlighet som har potensiale til å bli noe stort, noe som kan gjøre ham lykkelig for første gang. Han tenker på latteren som hang i luften mellom dem i går, følelsen av å ha den myke hånden til Even i sin egen. De blå øynene som nesten forsvant når han lo, omtanken han utstrålte. Ingenting av det føltes som en rebound.

“Ok...så forholdet vårt er over?” Daniel retter oppmerksomheten tilbake til Isak, litt av sinnet har forlatt stemmen hans. Ordene til Mikael har visst hatt en beroligende effekt. Isak stirrer inn i de mørke øynene, ser på mannen han har bodd sammen med de siste årene. Tenker på alt de har opplevd sammen, på hvordan han ønsker at fremtiden skal bli. “Ja, det er over”, sier han med rolig stemme.

Daniel bøyer hodet fremover, nikker forsiktig. Isak trekker pusten dypt, prøver å finne et snev av sorg i kroppen, men finner bare lettelse. Lettelse over å endelig være fri, blandet med frykt for at Even aldri skal bli hans. En tydelig bekreftelse på at dette var riktig valg. “Jeg er lei for det”, sier han oppriktig. Daniel legger hodet ned i hendene, sitter helt stille ved siden av ham i sofaen. Isak beveger seg litt ukomfortabelt i sofaen, usikker på hva han bør gjøre eller si.

“Okei, da har vi kommet til en avklaring. Har en av dere et sted hvor dere kan bo midlertidig?”, spør Mikael med en seriøs mine. Rett på sak. “Jeg kan bo hos mamma noen uker”, svarer Isak kjapt. Føler at det er han som bør flytte ut, at Daniel har det vondt nok. “Fint. Jeg anbefaler at du går nå, Isak. Pakk med deg det du trenger fra leiligheten, og dra til moren din.” Stemmen til Mikael er rolig og behersket, som om han har gjort dette tusenvis av ganger tidligere.

“Okei.” Isak reiser seg fra sofaen, lettet over at denne situasjonen er over. Upassende stolt over at han endelig klarte å gjøre det han har drømt om så lenge. Han tar på seg jakken, beveger seg mot venterommet og lukker døren bak seg. Hjertet hamrer i brystet, han ser at Eskild sitter i resepsjonen og taster uengasjert på PCen foran seg. Beina skjelver, magen knyter seg, følelsene er i ferd med å ta overhånd.

Han beveger seg sakte fremover, ser at Eskild løfter blikket. “Går det greit, eller?”. Han hører stemmen hans i bakgrunnen, men klarer ikke fokusere på det han sier. Beveger en fot foran den andre, går ubevisst mot kontoret til Even. Døren er lukket, men han er nødt til å prøve. Håper det fremdeles er mulig å få en ny sjanse. Beina stopper ikke før han står foran døren, leser teksten på det lille skiltet. Han hever hånden for å banke på, men blir stående å nøle. Hva om han har klienter?

“Even er ikke der.” Stemmen til Eskild når endelig frem i bevisstheten hans, ordene former seg til noe av betydning i hjernen. Even er ikke her. Han snur seg rundt, ser at Eskild har reist seg opp og ser forvirret på ham. “Hvor, eh, hvor er han?”, spør Isak. Han hører at stemmen skjelver, innser at han virker frenetisk. “Even er syk, han har tatt fri resten av uken. Er det noe jeg kan hjelpe deg med?”.

Ordene treffer som et slag i ansiktet. Kan Even være syk på grunn av Isak? Har han det vondt på grunn av Isak, så vondt at han til og med har tatt seg fri fra jobb? Isak har klart å såre den personen som fortjener det minst, personen som har gitt ham et nytt håp. Han dro Even inn i rotet sitt, vel vitende om at det kunne ende ille. Klarte bare ikke å motstå, klarte ikke holde seg borte. Og nå har han såret den eneste som noen gang har klart å sette hele ham i brann.

Isak snur seg rundt uten å svare Eskild, går sakte gjennom venterommet og ut på gaten. Hjertet dunker ukomfortabelt i brystet. Han føler seg som verdens mest mislykkede menneske, som har klart å såre alle som bryr seg om ham. Ser for seg tårene som rant nedover kinnet til Daniel, forvirringen og usikkerheten i blikket til Even. Han har klart å dytte Even fra seg med oppførselen sin, fordi han aldri klarer å gjøre noe riktig. Fordi han er et dårlig menneske. Det føles som om han fortjener å være alene for alltid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere om historien?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 som har betalest :)


	12. Ventetiden

"Er du sulten?" Moren til Isak står i døråpningen, gir ham et bekymret blikk. Han har ikke forlatt sengen hele dagen, har stirret ut i luften, prøvd å samle alle tankene som raser rundt i hodet. "Nei takk", svarer han, og vender oppmerksomheten tilbake til telefonen. Til meldingen han har prøvd å formulere de siste timene.

"Er du sikker?" Hun begynner å bevege seg mot sengen, men Isak holder opp den ene hånden for å stoppe henne. "Helt sikker, jeg vil bare være alene", svarer han bryskt. Han vet at hun bare prøver å vise omsorg, men han orker ikke forholde seg til det akkurat nå. Tankene er okkupert av noe helt annet. "Hva skjedde egentlig med Daniel?", presser hun, det er tydelig at hun ikke kommer til å gi seg med det første.

Isak tenker seg om. Daniel, han har så vidt tenkt på ham hele dagen. En bølge av dårlig samvittighet skyller over ham. Han har nettopp flyttet ut av leiligheten, forlatt samboeren sin, men det eneste han klarer å tenke på er en helt annen mann. Blå øyne og en mørk, smittsom latter. "Eh, vi vokste fra hverandre.. Men kan jeg få være litt alene?" Isak prøver å smile for å vise at han har det bra, at hun ikke trenger å bekymre seg. Heldigvis virker det som hun endelig tar hintet. Hun bare nikker forsiktig, går ut av rommet og lukker døren bak seg.

Isak er igjen alene i det lille rommet. Barndomsrommet som er fullt av så mange minner. De flyttet hit etter foreldrenes skilsmisse, og han dekorerte det lille rommet med bilder av kjekke, mannlige skuespillere. Leonardo Dicaprio, Josh Hartnett og Chad Murray. At han senere kom ut som homofil burde virkelig ikke ha vært en så stor overraskelse for familien.

Han ser seg rundt, plakatene er fremdeles tapet fast til klesskapet i hjørnet, den signerte fotballdrakten er rammet inn og henger over sengen. Pokaler og gamle CD-er ligger på den lille trepulten. Veldig lite har endret seg de siste 10 årene. Det eneste tilskuddet er de store bagene som ligger rett på innsiden av døren. Stappfulle av klær og ting som han pakket med seg fra leiligheten i en fart, fordi han ikke orket tanken på at Daniel skulle komme hjem. Ville bare forsvinne, slippe å forholde seg til konflikten.

Han vender oppmerksomheten tilbake til mobilen, til meldingen han har skrevet, slettet og prøvd å skrive på nytt hele dagen. Han leser gjennom ordene.

_Hei Even. Jeg vil bare si unnskyld for det som skjedde. Du skal vite at jeg har flytta fra Daniel, det forholdet er over. Det har vært over lenge. Hvor er du, kan vi prate?_

Ordene føles for kalde og meningsløse, han klarer ikke formidle den forferdelige håpløsheten han har i kroppen, kvalmen som stadig blir verre. Følelsen av å ha ødelagt alt. For hundrede gang sletter han alt og prøver igjen.

_Hei Even, unnskyld unnskyld unnskyld!! Jeg har flytta fra Daniel, det forholdet er over. Det har vært over lenge. Plis, kan vi prate??_

Igjen leser han sine egne ord, føler at det kanskje ble litt voldsomt. Sliter med å finne den riktige balansen mellom de ulike følelsene. Han aner ikke om Even i det hele tatt bryr seg, om han bare innbilte seg kjemien og spenningen mellom dem. Det kan jo hende at Even bare fikk influensa, at han ikke tenker på Isak i det hele tatt. Han trekker pusten dypt, og gjør et siste forsøk på å formulere en melding.

 **Even**  
_17:32_

Hei Even. Jeg har flytta fra Daniel, bor hjemme hos mamma en periode. Hørte at du er syk, håper det går greit med deg? Jeg er her hvis du vil prate.

-

Han trykker "send" før han rekker å angre, før han rekker å krype inn i skallet sitt og bli værende der. Hjertet dunker hardt i brystet, han lukker øynene og trekker pusten dypt. Nå er den sendt, det er ingen vei tilbake.

Tankeløst scoller han gjennom samtalen med Even den siste uken. Morsomme memes, vitser, historier fra hverdagslivet, lett flørting. Det knyter seg i magen. Tenk at han nesten hadde dette, at han kanskje hadde muligheten til å utvikle noe sammen med Even. Med den mest fantastiske og deiligste mannen han har møtt. Før han ødela alt med dumheten sin.

Plutselig piper mobilen, og hjertet gjør et gigantisk hopp. Med skjelvende hender forter han seg med å åpne meldingen, forventer et svar fra Even. Håper at han skriver noe forsonende, noe som kan få dem på rett kjøl igjen. Som kan fikse opp i kaoset. Han kjenner at hjertet synker når han ser hvem meldingen er fra.

 **Daniel**  
_17:41_

Jeg har stappa alle klærne dine i en pose. Hvis du ikke henter det innen mandag, gir jeg det til Fretex!

-

  
Isak leser meldingen, og kjenner at en voldsom irritasjon bygger seg opp. Igjen blir han slått av en lettelse over at forholdet med Daniel er over. For at han slipper å dele hverdagen med en så smålig person, en person som ikke klarer å oppføre seg redelig og normalt, selv om han er såret.  


**Daniel**  
_17:44_

*Tommel opp*

-

  
Han slenger mobilen fra seg, legger hodet ned på puten. Det 15 år gamle sengetøyet med Manchester United-motiv har en overraskende beroligende effekt. En følelse av at tiden har stått stille, at uansett hva som skjer så vil dette rommet være det samme.

Han lukker øynene, tenker på Even. Det går aldri lang tid før Even dukker opp i tankene. Han tenker på første gang han så ham, på lynet som slo ned i kroppen. På kvelden de delte i leiligheten hans, følelsen av den myke hånden hans. Latteren som fylte luften mellom dem, de kjærlige blikkene hans, de fyldige leppene, den slanke kroppen. Tanken om Even er så fin og vond på samme tid, fordi han vet at han mest sannsynlig er borte for alltid. At han aldri igjen kommer til å få oppleve kjemien og stemningen mellom dem. Den intense følelsen, havet av sommerfugler i magen.

Motvillig reiser han seg fra sengen, trenger å gjøre noe. Noe som kan distrahere ham fra sin egen elendighet. Han tar en lang dusj mens han tenker på Even, spiser mat mens han tenker på Even. Lurer på om han har svart, om en melding venter på telefonen på soverommet. Prater med moren kun halvveis tilstedeværende. En stor del av bevisstheten er hele tiden et helt annet sted, hos verdens fineste mann.

Det går flere timer før han våger seg tilbake til barndomsrommet, til han tør å ta mobilen ut av laderen. Han trekker pusten dypt, trykker forventningsfullt på knappen. Kjenner at hjertet synker i brystet.

Ingen nye meldinger, Even har ikke svart. En vond nummenhet tar plass i kroppen, en følelse av at alt håp virkelig er ute.

Isak kryper opp i sengen, gjemmer seg under dynen. Tenker at det er tydelig at han er alene om de kriblene følelsene. At han ikke okkuperer tankene til Even på samme måte som han okkuperer tankene hans. Det hele var bare noe han innbilte seg, ren og skjær ønsketenkning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er det fremdeles noen som leser? :)


	13. Gje meg handa di, ven

De neste dagene lever Isak i sin egen lille boble. Dusjer, spiser, prater med moren, sover. Forlater ikke huset en eneste gang. Sjekker mobilen hver time, selv om han for lengst har gitt opp håpet om å få svar. Bare klarer ikke la være, en liten stemme i bakhodet hvisker at Even kanskje har svart likevel. Eller at han ikke har fått meldingen, eller at han ikke forsto at Isak ønsker svar. Tusen mulige scenario fyller tankene, gir ham håp det ene øyeblikket og følelsen av håpløshet i det neste.

Innerst inne vet han svaret, at det er helt idiotisk å tenke på den måten. Even tar ikke kontakt av den enkle grunn at han ikke ønsker å ta kontakt. Han har ikke lyst til å svare på meldingen, han har noe bedre å bruke tiden sin på. Noen andre å tilbringe tid med.

Den ubehagelige følelsen i magen er nesten konstant, en følelse av at noe er veldig galt. At et lite feilsteg, en liten feilberegning, ødela det som kunne blitt noe veldig fint. Noe som for første gang satte fyr på hele innsiden hans, og ga ham et dypt etterlengtet håp om at det finnes noe mer. Latter, vennskap, omtanke, brennende følelser, kjærlighet. Noe som gjør det verdt å stå opp om morgenen.

Han ligger i sengen og stirrer i taket, prøver å finne motivasjon til å stå opp. Til å gripe dagen og komme seg på forelesning. Han blir ikke ferdigutdannet bioingeniør av å ligge her, av å dvele i sin egen ulykke. Det er nærmest umulig å forklare hva han føler, for kjærlighetssorg føles som et for sterkt ord. Det er et ord som er forbeholdt dem som avslutter langvarige forhold, som blir sviktet eller forlatt av partneren sin. Isak rakk jo aldri å bli ordentlig kjent med Even, de fikk aldri tid til å komme til det neste stadiet. Forbi meldinger og uskyldig flørting, latter og stjålne blikk over bordet. Likevel føles det som en sorg har tatt plass i kroppen, som om han har mistet noe viktig. Noe han ikke var klar over at han trengte.

Han ser ned på mobilen, på den ubesvarte meldingen. Kjenner et stikk av rart savn, et savn etter å høre fra han, etter å le av de rare meldingene. Høre om dagen hans, flørte og kjenne sommerfugler i magen hver gang det tikket inn et svar. Han savner det så sterkt at følelsen nesten skremmer ham. Hvordan er det mulig å føle noe slikt for en han strengt tatt nesten ikke kjenner? På mange måter føles det som om han holder på å bli gal, at alle hendelsene de siste dagene har gjort ham sinnssyk.

Motvillig drar han seg opp av sengen, lar det varme vannet i dusjen renne over ham. Blir stående litt for lenge, kjenner at varmen brenner mot huden. Prøver å ikke tenke på Even, men mislykkes totalt. Det hadde vært så mye lettere hvis han bare var i stand til å skru av følelsene, holde dem på en armlengdes avstand. Ignorere klumpen i brystet. Men det føles helt umulig, som en uoppnåelig oppgave. En blanding av glede og tristhet smelter sammen hver gang tankene motvillig vandrer til Even, til det som kunne vært.

I det han trer ut av dusjen hører han stemmer fra utsiden av badet. Morens lyse pipestemme og en mørk mannsstemme. I et lite, forvirret øyeblikk tror han at det er Even, at han har kommet for å svare på meldingen. Magen snører seg sammen i forventning, før han noen sekunder senere hører hvem det er, og fire harde bank på baderomsdøren bekrefter det.

“Isak!”, roper Jonas fra utsiden. Hjertet synker i brystet, den vage optimismen erstattes av den vante nummenheten. Han har ikke fortalt Jonas at han har flyttet hjem, har ikke hatt energi til å snakke med noen om det som har skjedd. Det gir ingen mening at han skal være her så tidlig om morgenen, men nummenheten overdøver forvirringen. Med sakte bevegelser surrer han seg inn i et håndkle og åpner døren på gløtt. Jonas står i gangen fullt påkledd med jakke og lue, øynene stråler av omsorg og bekymring. “Hva gjør du her?”, spør Isak. “Jeg møtte Daniel i går, han sa at du hadde flyttet ut? Hva faen, hvorfor har du ikke ringt meg?”. Jonas slår armene forvirret ut til siden, og gir ham et oppgitt blikk. “Er det derfor du ikke kom til Mags i går? Er du deppa?”

Isak kjenner hvordan magen snører seg. Ja, han droppet guttekvelden hos Magnus fordi han er deppa. Men nei, det har ingenting med Daniel å gjøre. Helt ærlig kunne han ikke brydd seg mindre om Daniel, og burde helt sikkert hatt dårlig samvittighet. Men akkurat nå klarer han ikke bry seg. “Mm”, svarer han i stedet. “Hva gjør du her?”

“Jeg er her for å hente deg og følge deg til forelesningen”, svarer han bestemt, og krysser armene foran seg. “Jeg trenger ikke følges, jeg har det helt greit." Isak slår irritert ut med armene, men vet at han ikke lurer noen. Jonas vet bedre, han kan se at alt ikke er greit, at han innerst inne har det veldig vondt. Vondere enn han noen gang kommer til innrømme overfor noen, for han er ganske sikker på at ingen hadde forstått. At de hadde bedt ham om å skjerpe seg, sagt at han ikke en gang kjenner Even.

“Gjør deg klar, jeg venter i gangen.” Jonas lukker hardt igjen baderomsdøren, Isak kan høre at han beveger seg mot stuen. Hører stemmen til moren i bakgrunnen. Han himler med øynene, men kjenner at et lite smil sprer seg i ansiktet. Av og til er Jonas så snill og omsorgsfull at det er irriterende, men innerst inne setter han stor pris på gesten. På at han faktisk bryr seg. “Snart klar”, roper han gjennom døren.

Få minutter senere går de i stillhet nedover gaten. Hodet til Isak er fullt av tusen tanker, men han mistenker at Jonas går i stillhet for å gi ham tid. Tid til å summe seg og til å fortelle. “Så..”, sier han etter flere minutter. “Hva skjedde?”

Isak skjønner at han spør om Daniel, men det eneste han kan klarer å tenke på er Even. For hva skjedde? Jo, Isak dummet seg ut, tok noen feil valg, var for feig og ødela alt. Ødela det eneste lyspunktet han har hatt den siste tiden. “Jeg, eh, vi vokste fra hverandre”, svarer han. “Men, eh, det går greit. Jeg møtte en annen." En umiddelbar vond følelse tar plass i kroppen i det han sier ordene, i det han hører sin egen setning.

“Allerede?” Stemmen til Jonas er forundret, blikket er spørrende og overrasket, men ikke dømmende. “Hvem da?”, spør han.

Isak tenker seg om, lurer på hvordan han på best mulig måte kan beskrive hvem Even er. ”Han er, eh, verdens beste person. Men jeg føkka det til, og er skikkelig deppa.”

“Okei?” Jonas stopper opp, snur seg mot Isak og gir ham et litt forvirret blikk. Som om han oppriktig prøver å forstå. “Men, det kan jo umulig ha vart så lenge? Hvis du flytta fra Daniel før helgen liksom?” Det er helt tydelig hva han prøver å spørre om, at han indirekte spør om Isak hadde et forhold med denne personen bak ryggen til Daniel. “Nei, eller, vi har kjent hverandre en liten stund. Sendt meldinger og sånn. Jeg vet ikke, men alt har gått til helvete. Jeg mista den beste personen jeg har møtt.”

Jonas nikker, står helt stille i flere sekunder, som om han fordøyer ordene. Som om han prøver å tolke og analysere det han nettopp hørte. “Det virker som du bryr deg mer om denne fyren enn om Daniel”, sier han til slutt. Det er ikke et spørsmål, det er en påstand, en bekreftelse.

Etter alt som har skjedd med Daniel, alle kranglene, uenighetene og sårende ord, er det ingen tvil om at Isak bryr seg mer om Even. Som ikke har vært annet enn raus og imøtekommende, som ga ham en ny giv og livsglede i løpet av den korte tiden. “Mm”, mumler han.

“Du tror ikke han fyren bare var en rebound da, eller en som kunne distrahere deg fra forholdet med Daniel liksom?”, spør Jonas. Det er nesten de samme ordene som Mikael brukte i terapien, men igjen føles ordene helt feil. Som om de gjør narr av og undervurderer følelsene for Even. Følelsene som oppstod og blomstret i løpet av kort tid, som en brann i full fyr inne i hjertet. “Jeg klarer ikke forklare det, jeg bare.. Jeg liker alt med Even. Alt. Til og med den rare humoren hans, de teite memene han elsker og at han prater for mye når han blir engasjert. Jeg vet ikke, klarer ikke forklare det.”

“Du er forelsket.” Jonas sier det som en faktasetning, ikke som et spørsmål. Men Isak nikker likevel, for han vet at Jonas har rett. Han har ikke villet innrømme overfor seg selv at han er forelsket, men det kan umulig være noe annet. Det kan ikke bare være et lite crush eller en rebound når hele magen vrenger seg i ubehag bare han tenker på at Even er borte for alltid.

“Hvis denne personen virkelig er så viktig for deg, hvorfor gjør du ikke noe med det?” Stemmen til Jonas er rolig, men har likevel et snev av anklagelse i seg. Som om han ikke skjønner hvordan Isak kan være så tafatt.

“Hva mer skal jeg gjøre da? Har sendt melding, men han svarer ikke." Isak slår armene ut til siden, hører fortvilelsen i sin egen stemme. Jonas får det til å høres så enkelt ut, som om han bare kan møte opp hjemme hos Even også vil alt være fikset.

“En melding? Isak… Nå må du gjøre en innsats."

“En innsats?”, spør han og stirrer inn i de mørke øynene til Jonas. ”Hva da?”

“Ta han med storm, gjør en innsats. Du kan ikke forvente at en liten melding skal fikse alt."

“Men..”

“Ikke noe men.”

Isak kjenner at frustrasjonen vokser. Det høres forferdelig skummelt ut å skulle ta noen med storm, spesielt når han ikke aner om denne personen i det hele tatt ønsker å bli tatt med storm. Men samtidig er det en liten, indre stemme som hvisker at det kanskje ikke er så dumt. At det er verdt et forsøk. “Jeg aner jo ikke om han i det hele tatt er interessert”, sier han, men hører selv at argumentet er vagt.

“Hva har du å tape?” Stemmen til Jonas er utfordrende, som om han forstår at Isak trenger et lite dytt i riktig retning. Hjertet dunker hardt i brystet, håndflatene blir klamme bare av tanken. Men Jonas har rett, han har ingenting å tape og alt å vinne. Hvis det bare finnes en ørliten sjanse for at Even er interessert, er det verdt å potensielt dumme seg kraftig ut. Hvis han ikke tar sjansen nå, kommer han til å lure og angre resten av livet.

“Greit, jeg skal prøve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for de flotte kommentarene dere skriver, det varmer :)


	14. Et steg ut i det store intet

_“Ta han med storm."_

Ordene til Jonas spilles av som en ødelagt plate inne i hodet til Isak. Får tankene til å kverne, til å klekke ut en haug av løsninger. De siste timene har han vurdert mange ulike muligheter, har tenkt på å sende kjærlighetsbrev, møte opp hjemme hos Even med en blomst eller legge igjen en desperat melding på telefonsvareren. Men alt føles feil, for mye eller for lite.

Det siste han vil er å skremme Even bort, gi ham inntrykket av at han er innpåsliten eller utilregnelig. Han er nødt til å finne en måte å vise følelsene på, uten å være for voldsom. Uten å ta forhastede konklusjoner eller bare anta at Even føler det samme.

Han har tenkt og tenkt, latt tankene romstere rundt inne i hodet. Har ikke klart å konsentrere seg om noe annet, har gått rundt som en fraværende zombie hele dagen.

Til slutt kom han frem til en løsning, ikke akkurat noe banebrytende eller revolusjonerende, med noe. Et skritt i riktig retning.

 

Isak ser den store murbygningen når han nærmer seg, tenker på hvor annerledes alt føles nå. Både lettere og vanskeligere enn de andre gangene han har vært her. I terapi med Daniel, krangling og sårede følelser, et ønske om å bryte fri. Nå er han fri, men det eneste han ønsker er å være bundet. Til Even, til den eneste personen som gir mening.

 _“Næsheim og Øverlie Boukhal terapi.”_ Skiltet på den røde døren er det samme som alltid, men ordene har nå en helt annen mening. De er ikke lenger forbundet med forholdet til Daniel, men til følelsene for Even. Mannen med de blå øynene, som har forfulgt tankene og drømmene hans siden første gang de møttes.

Innerst inne har Isak et lite håp om at dette besøket kan forandre alt, at Even vil ta ham imot med åpne armer. At de kan gå på date, utforske muligheten for at de sterke følelsene kan bli til noe mer. Til langvarig kjærlighet.

Han stopper opp foran døren, trekker pusten dypt for å stålsette seg, og drar den opp. Ser at Eskild sitter bak resepsjonsdisken og stirrer på PCen med det samme, uinteresserte ansiktsuttrykket som alltid. Isak finner en slags trøst i den velkjente situasjonen, det roer ned de verste nervene. 

Eskild kikker opp i det han kommer gående inn i rommet, og smiler i gjenkjennelse. “Næmmen hei, er du tilbake? You`re back, som de sier i Sverige”. Et lurt smil sprer seg i ansiktet hans. “Hvor er han hunky typen din da?”

“Eh.” Panikkfølelsen tar plass i kroppen i det Isak innser at han ikke aner hva han skal si, at han ikke er forberedt i det hele tatt. Han planla bare å møte opp her, tenkte at han skulle prate med Even, men har ikke funnet på noe fornuftig å si. Hverken til Even eller resepsjonisten. Det slår ham at han definitivt burde ha skrevet et slags manus på forhånd, hjernen føles helt blank. Eskild bare gir ham et tomt blikk, som om han venter på et svar. På en forklaring på hvorfor han er her. “Eh, han er ikke her. Men, eh, er Even her?”, stotrer Isak.

Eskild hever øyenbrynene, et lurt smil sprer seg i ansiktet hans. Som om han skjønner hva han driver med, hva han er ute etter. Isak kjenner at kinnene blir varme, og ber til høyere makter om at rødfargen ikke er for tydelig. At det ikke er for lett å gjennomskue hvor interessert han er i Even, hvor viktig dette besøket er for ham.

Isak trekker på skuldrene, former ansiktet til et uttrykk som han håper fremstår som likegyldig og fester blikket på en klokke som henger på veggen. Prøver desperat å få det til å virke som han spør etter Even helt tilfeldig. At det ikke spiller noen rolle om han er her eller ikke.

“Du er her for å treffe Even?”, spør Eskild med det samme, ertende smilet. Det er tydelig at han har bestemt seg for å tyne dette lengst mulig, og Isak kjenner at svetten pipler i pannen. “Ja, eller nei. Skal bare spørre han om noe.” Isak hører selv at det virker usannsynlig. Det gir ingen mening, og det er tydelig i ansiktsuttrykket til Eskild at han ikke lurer noen. At han bare driter seg ut. 

“Han er på kontoret, bare gå inn.” Eskild nikker mot kontordøren i enden av venterommet, og gir tegn til at Isak kan gå inn. Det tilfredse smilet forlater ikke ansiktet hans en eneste gang.  

En voldsom følelse av skrekkblandet fryd skyller over Isak. Han hadde ikke forventet at Even faktisk skulle være her, har ikke forberedt noe å si. Men nå er han her, få meter fra mannen som har okkupert tankene hans konstant den siste tiden. Dette er siste sjanse til å gjøre noe med det, til å forklare og kanskje fikse problemene.

Det er nå eller aldri.

Han går mot kontordøren med hjertet i halsen, usikker på hva som venter. Aner ikke hvordan Even vil reagere på at han er her, at han møter opp uanmeldt på arbeidsplassen hans. Det er i beste fall sjarmerende, og i verste fall langt over streken. Akkurat nå har han ingen anelse om hvilken det er, bare vet at han må prøve. At han kommer til å angre resten av livet hvis han ikke tar sjansen.

Han stopper foran døren, løfter hånden i det som føles som slow motion og banker på. Fire harde bank.

Stillheten som følger er nesten uutholdelig, usikkerheten dobler og tripler seg, før han hører at noen tar tak i dørhåndtaket på andre siden. Ser at døren åpnes, og det blonde håret til Even kommer til syne.

Hjertet gjør et gigantisk hopp inne i brystet. Isak hadde nesten glemt hvor vanvittig vakker Even er, hvordan de store øynene harmonerer perfekt med resten av ansiktet. Hvor uimotståelige de fyldige leppene er.

Munnen hans er litt åpen, formet i et overrasket uttrykk.

“Isak?”, spør han sjokkert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper dere enda leser? :)


	15. Tåkeprat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, beklager at dette kapittelet er så kort :) Jeg sliter med skrivesperre og lite tid, men vil gjerne vise at jeg fremdeles jobber med ficen. Håper dere er litt tålmodige :)

“Isak?”. Even ser på ham med et overrasket ansiktsuttrykk, blikket er spørrende. Det er tydelig at han ikke hadde forventet dette besøket i det hele tatt.

“Hei, eh, sorry at jeg er her”. Isak snur seg usikkert mot Eskild, som helt skamløst glaner på dem med et stort glis, før han snur seg tilbake mot Even. Nå er han nødt til å hente frem et snev av selvtillit og mot til å si det han kom hit for å si.

“Kan vi prate?”, spør han.

Even blir stående helt stille i døråpningen, han myser litt med øynene, som om han vurderer spørsmålet. Som om han prøver å forstå hva som skjer, men han sier ikke et ord. En forferdelig stillhet sprer seg mellom dem. Det føles som om de står der i timesvis og betrakter hverandre. Stirrer hverandres inn i øyne, den ene mer usikker enn den andre.

Isak venter på dommen, på svaret som snart kommer. Han håper på et ja, men frykter et nei. Hjertet dunker febrilsk i brystet, han trekker pusten dypt for å roe nervene. Føler seg mer og mer nervøs jo lenger han står der i døråpningen mellom resepsjonen og kontoret til Even. Det blir ikke bedre av at han kan kjenne blikket til Eskild i nakken, av at han vet at Eskild gjennomskuer hvor håpløs og fortapt han føler seg.

Kroppen føles stiv som en pinne, tankene raser rundt inne i hodet. Kanskje det var dumt å møte opp her? Kanskje han burde ha skrevet et kjærlighetsbrev i stedet? Noe nøytralt, ikke fullt så påtrengende. Selvfølgelig burde han ikke ha møtt opp på arbeidsplassen til Even, hva var det han tenkte på? Det er alt for mye, alt for invaderende.

Han får mer og mer panikk, en plutselig frykt og selvforakt som gir et voldsomt behov for å rømme. Et ønske om å bare snu seg rundt og storme ut av klinikken. Forlate denne pinlige situasjonen, late som om det aldri skjedde.

Før han rekker å gjøre noe som helst, beveger Even hodet opp og ned i en liten bevegelse. Det går noen sekunder før Isak innser hva han gjør, før han klarer å tillegge bevegelsen en mening. Even nikker. Et lite nikk, en bekreftelse på at de kan prate.

En bølge av lettelse skyller gjennom ham, en glede som er alt for stor for situasjonen han befinner seg i. Even har tross alt kun sagt ja til å føre en samtale, det trenger ikke bety noe som helst. Men likevel gir det et håp, et lysglimt i horisonten som et tegn på at bedre dager er i vente.

Even går litt til siden og gir tegn til at Isak kan komme inn på kontoret. De fyldige leppene hans er presset sammen i en alvorlig mine, en stor kontrast til det sedvanlige strålende smilet. Isak nikker og beveger føttene fremover, tar ett og ett skritt inn på det velkjente kontoret. Det er så stille at han kan høre gulvet som knirker under seg, kan høre sin egen pust og den svake latteren til Eskild før døren lukkes igjen.

Alt på kontoret er som før, den svarte skinnsofaen, de kleine sitatene på veggen. Likevel føles alt annerledes, som en tung skodde har sneket seg inn mellom dem. Den gjør det vanskelig å se klart, gjør det vanskelig å stake ut riktig kurs. Solen skjuler seg bak den tunge tåken, men den er umulig å se. Det er umulig å vite om han noen gang kommer til å få se den igjen. Om Even vil ta ham i hånden og vise vei, eller skyve ham ut i det tunge været alene.

“Kaffe?” Even har satt seg ned i sofaen, mens Isak enda står kleint plassert rett på innsiden av døren. Han fikler med genserermet, føler seg som et nervevrak. Som om han har kommet opp i verdens vanskeligste fag på eksamen, og Even er en sensor som skal avgjøre hele hans fremtid.

Det er nå eller aldri. Det han sier nå vil avgjøre om han går herfra som verdens lykkeligste mann, eller med et hjerte som er knust i tusen biter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker? :)


	16. Kunsten å høre hjerteslag

Isak beveger seg mot sofaen med skjelvende bein, på mange måter føler han seg på utsiden av seg selv. Som en tilskuer, en som har latt alt i livet gå til helvete uten å gjøre noe for å stoppe det. Even sitter helt rolig i den mørke sofaen, fingrene tviholder på et stort kaffekrus. De blå øynene følger bevegelsene hans med blikket. De er så klare, så spørrende og usikre. Det er noe i dem som fyller Isak med håp, med tanker om at følelsene kanskje, bare kanskje, er gjensidige.

Et støkk går gjennom hele kroppen til Isak når blikkene deres endelig møtes. Det føles som om han er rett tilbake til første gang han så Even, i terapirommet til Mikael, med Daniel sittende ved siden av. På mange måter var det øyeblikket et vendepunkt i livet, et klart og tydelig signal om at forholdet til Daniel ikke var ment til å vare. Som om høyere makter ropte ut og prøvde å styre ham i riktig retning.

Det nærmeste kjærlighet ved første blikk han noensinne kommer til å komme.

“Hva er det du vil?” Stemmen til Even er så hard og direkte at Isak skvetter litt. De blå øynene borer inn i ham. En vond, ubehagelig klump former seg i brystet. Isak blir sittende helt stille, prøver å finne et snev av sårbarhet i det harde ansiktsuttrykket, men finner ingenting. Bare avvisende, kald likegyldighet som gjør at han får lyst til å stikke av. Til å rømme, og aldri ta en sjanse på noe som helst igjen. Men han er nødt til å prøve, det finnes ingen alternativ nå. 

“Jeg bare, eh, vil si unnskyld”. Isak stotrer frem ordene, og hører selv hvor usikker og fjern han virker. Kjenner at han sliter med å ta kontroll, med å forme de ordene han brenner inne med.

“For hva?”, spør Even og hever øyenbrynene spørrende. Som om han ikke skjønner hva Isak gjør der i utgangspunktet, som om han ikke forstår at det finnes noe å be om unnskyldning for.

Svetten pipler i pannen til Isak, nervøsiteten blir mer og mer fremtredende. Har han seriøst bare innbilt seg alt? Tenk hvis han bare forestilte seg at Even var interessert. Tenk hvis Even ikke kunne brydd seg mindre om hva Isak gjør og hvem han er sammen med.

Han tenker tilbake på den korte tiden de fikk sammen, på de flørtende meldingene, den voldsomme kjemien mellom dem hjemme hos Even, havet av sommerfugler i magen. Nei, det kan ikke bare ha vært innbilning. Det er helt umulig.

“Unnskyld for at jeg ikke dumpa Daniel tidligere. Jeg var en dust, og mente ikke å såre deg”. Isak kjenner at beina skjelver, han har aldri vært så nervøs i hele sitt liv. Det føles som om han er i ferd med å stille det viktigste og vanskeligste spørsmålet i sitt liv. Han stålsetter seg, trekker pusten dypt. Nå har han ingenting å tape og alt å vinne. “Kan du gi meg en ny sjanse?”, spør han. Stemmen brekker litt av den korte setningen, og gjør det veldig tydelig hvor mye det betyr for ham. Hvor vanvittig vanskelig det var å si de ordene høyt.

En forferdelig stillhet sprer seg i rommet. Det eneste Isak hører er sin egen pust og den svake lyden av trafikken utenfor. Det, og lyden av sine egne hjerteslag. Dunk, dunk, dunk. Han stirrer på Even, venter desperat på et svar. Eller bare et lite tegn, hva som helst. Noe som kan gi ham en indikasjon på om dette går riktig vei, om de vage ordene hans hadde noen som helst betydning.

Det er umulig å lese ansiktsuttrykket til Even, han bare stirrer på ham med munnen litt åpen. De store øynene er granskende, men nøytrale. Det er ingen tegn til ømhet eller forelskelse i dem, ingen tegn til noe som helst.

“Isak…” Stemmen til Even er lav, han vender blikket ned i fanget og trekker pusten dypt før han fortsetter. “Jeg innrømmer at jeg ble litt overrasket over at forholdet mellom deg og Daniel ikke var over”, sier han og løfter blikket igjen. Det harde uttrykket i øynene er nå litt mildere, og han smiler svakt. “Og jeg innrømmer at jeg var interessert i deg”, fortsetter han.

Et lite, ufrivillig smil tar plass i ansiktet til Isak. Det er så deilig å endelig få et svar, en bekreftelse på at den voldsomme tiltrekning og de gode følelsene virkelig er gjensidige.

“Men… det går ikke. Jeg… eh, kan ikke gi deg en ny sjanse”, sier Even.

Det går noen sekunder før ordene lander i bevisstheten til Isak, før han klarer å koble sammen ordene og gi dem mening. Even er ikke interessert, han har kommet seg videre. 

Isak blir sittende helt stille, lar realiteten synker inn sakte men sikkert. Vissheten om at han virkelig har mistet Even for alltid på grunn av sin egen dumhet. Tristheten kommer som en stille bølge, en følelse av maktesløshet, av at han har mistet noe viktig. Det viktigste i livet. Kjærligheten.

Uten å si et eneste ord reiser han seg fra sofaen og beveger seg mot døren. Synet er uklart, tankene er tåkelagte, han bare beveger seg på autopilot. Klarer ikke tenke, klarer ikke være fornuftig. Vil ikke si noen høflighetsfraser om at det går fint, for det går ikke fint. Det er det verste svaret han kunne fått, den verste dommen. Sensor ga ham stryk på eksamen, uten muligheten til å få tatt prøven på nytt. Ingen håp om en ny sjanse.

“Isak…” Han hører stemmen til Even bak seg, men klarer ikke respondere. Klarer ikke jatte med og sette opp et tappert ansiktsuttrykk, som en skuespiller som må klappe og smile når noen andre vinner Gullruten. Han orker ikke, klarer ikke, vil ikke.

Han bare går, setter den ene foten foran den andre uten å tenke. Åpner døren, forlater klinikken uten et ord. Han vil bare bort, vil bare gjemme seg fra verden. Det eneste han klarer å føle nå er sorg og fortvilelse over å ha mistet noe han aldri har hatt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker?
> 
> Tusen takk for at dere enda leser <3


	17. En usynlig kraft

“Isak, Isak!”

Isak hører en herrestemme bak seg, og er vagt bevisst på at noen løper etter ham. Han hører den svake lyden av føtter som treffer asfalten, men klarer ikke ta det innover seg. Klarer ikke stoppe opp og reflektere over hva som skjer. Det eneste han fokuserer på er å komme seg bort, langt bort fra ydmykelsen og den forferdelige skuffelsen. 

“Isak!”, hører han igjen. En varm hånd tar tak i den venstre skulderen hans og drar til, tvinger ham til å bråstoppe. Lyden av fottrinn mot asfalten forsvinner, og han blir stående helt stille på fortauet. Det eneste han hører er lyden av noen som puster bak ham, tunge pust inn og ut. 

De sterke hendene drar ham bakover, tar plutselig tak rundt brystkassen og klemmer forsiktig. Det føles som en klem. En varm, myk klem fra en mann som lukter himmelsk. Det er så uventet og surrealistisk at Isak blir stående helt stille, klarer ikke reagere. 

“Isak”, hvisker mannen med rolig stemme inn i det venstre øret hans, og sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen. Stemmen er så lav, så nær og intim. Så velkjent.

Isak snur seg sakte rundt, er nødt til å få en bekreftelse på at mannen som står og omfavner ham på åpen gate er den han tror. Den han håper.

I det som føles som sakte kino snur han seg rundt i det faste grepet, og vender blikket oppover noen få centimeter. Synet som møter ham er nok til å ta pusten fra ham. Store, lyseblå øyne med mørke pupiller, fulle av omsorg. Fulle av spørsmål og fortvilelse.

“Even”, puster han ut, før han trekker inn den mannlige, deilige lukten. En lukt som fyller hele ham med håp og forventning. “Hva….”, begynner han, men blir stoppet av noen myke, fyldige lepper som plutselig presses mot hans egne.

Isak står helt stille i sjokk i flere sekunder, før han tar et fast grep rundt midjen til Even og drar ham enda nærmere. Åpner leppene, inviterer ham inn, nyter følelsen av å være så nær.

Det er første gang han kysser Even, på mange måter føles det som det første kysset i hans liv. Aldri har et kyss føltes som dette, så lidenskapelig og sårbart på samme tid. Så forsiktig og nølende, men likevel så riktig.

Den ene hånda til Even stryker ham gjennom håret, kiler den tynne huden i nakken. Den andre holder hardt og bevisst rundt korsryggen, og drar ham hele tiden enda litt nærmere. Som om han aldri kan komme nært nok.

Det er så godt, så uventet, surrealistisk, fantastisk og forvirrende på samme tid. Så overveldende at Isak trekker seg litt tilbake. Han trekker ut den ene hånda for å holde Even noen centimeter på avstand, nok til at han kan prate, til at leppene deres ikke lenger er presset sammen.

“Hva…” begynner han igjen. “Du... eh, du sa nettopp at du ikke kan gi meg en ny sjanse”, sier han.

Even presser øynene hardt sammen, pupillene beveger seg hektisk bak de tynne øyelokkene. Gjør det tydelig at han er frustrert, at han ikke helt vet hva han driver med. “Jeg vet, men….”, hvisker han og åpner øynene sakte. Det lyseblå blikket borer inn i ham, og er så fullt av sårbarhet at det nesten ikke er til å holde ut. Det eneste Isak ønsker er å dra ham mot seg igjen, og si at alt kommer til å gå bra. At de kan finne ut av det sammen. “Jeg bare... livet mitt er komplisert, men jeg klarer ikke være fornuftig akkurat nå”, hvisker Even med så lav stemme at det er vanskelig å høre.

Isak nikker sakte, han vet alt om kompliserte liv og forbudte følelser. Han har lyst til å spørre hva Even mener, hvorfor livet hans er komplisert, men bestemmer seg for å la være. Det eneste som føles viktig akkurat nå er at følelsene faktisk er gjengjeldt, at begge føler den voldsomme tiltrekningen. Den sterke kraften som drar dem mot hverandre, som har fungert som en magnet siden første øyekast.

De føler det samme, og kan ikke gi opp nå.

Isak tar tak rundt midjen til Even igjen og drar ham mot seg. Klarer ikke la være, vil bare være så nær som mulig. Vil kjenne den gode lukten, de myke leppene hans mot sine. Følelsen sender deilige kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen, fra leppene og helt ned til tærne. 

De blir stående lenge på fortauet mens de kysser, midt på lyse dagen, mens forbipasserende forter seg forbi. Men ingen av dem bryr seg, og ingen av dem klarer å la være.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for tålmodigheten <3
> 
> Hva synes dere om dette?


	18. Kjærester.

Den svake lyden av en mobil som vibrerer vekker Isak fra drømmen. En drøm om blondt hår og blå øyne, det eneste han har drømt om siden første gang han så ham. Mannen som har gjort ham til verdens lykkeligste siden omfavnelsen på åpen gate i går. En så uventet, romantisk og overveldende gest at Isak enda ikke har landet helt. Det føles som om han svever på en rosa sky, en boble kun bestående av Even, Even, Even.

Vibrasjonen fra mobilen får nattbordet til å riste igjen, og han åpner øynene på gløtt. Det kommer et svakt lys gjennom de gule gardinene, et tegn på at det nærmer seg morgen. Isak strekker seg etter mobilen, og kjenner at et lite smil sprer seg i ansiktet allerede før han har lest meldingen. Han vet instinktivt hvem den er fra, og for første gang i hans liv er virkeligheten bedre enn drømmeverdenen.

Det føles som om det ikke er mulig å drømme om et bedre liv enn det han lever nå, fri og lykkelig forelsket i den beste mannen han noensinne har møtt.

-

 **Even  
** _06:25_

Haha, har du sett denne?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/41433882750/in/dateposted-public/)

Fikk meg til å tenke på deg <3

-

  
Isak leser meldingen flere ganger, studerer bildet og bruker noen sekunder på å la ordene synke inn. Kjærester. Det lille smilet vokser seg gradvis større, et hav av sommerfugler og gode følelser tar plass i magen. Når han tror at det ikke er mulig å bli lykkeligere, klarer Even å toppe det.

De har ikke snakket om hva de er, og hvor de er på vei. Det eneste han vet er at følelsene er gjengjeldt, at de vil satse på hverandre og at Even tydeligvis ser på dem som kjærester. Tanken er så fin at hele kroppen kribler av glede og forventning. Han trekker pusten dypt, nyter følelsen av ren og skjær lykke.

Isak, kjæresten til Even. Kjæresten til den flotteste, deiligste, nydeligste mannen på jord. En absurd, uvant og vanvittig deilig følelse.

Etter flere år i et dårlig forhold med Daniel, krangling og lunkne følelser, er livet endelig på rett kjøl. Endelig har Isak funnet noe som er riktig, noen som kan gjøre ham lykkelig. Even.

 

-

**Even  
** _06:38_

God morgen, kjæresten min <3

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager ventetiden. Det går sakte fremover, men jeg lover at jeg jobber med ficen :)
> 
> Er det enda noen som leser?


	19. To måneder senere

"Kom igjen, du er alltid så jævla treig." Isak himler med øynene og tripper tærne utålmodig mot den harde asfalten.

"Jaja, jeg skal bare se på den plata her", svarer Even tydelig distrahert. Helt oppslukt i bruktmarkedet på Olav Ryes plass, et hav av gamle LP-plater og gjemte skatter. Isak himler med øynene igjen, og snur seg bort for å skjule det lille smilet som presser seg frem. Han kan ikke noe for det, alle særhetene til Even er bare så irriterende sjarmerende.

Med ønske om å la Even være i fred tusler han forbi de utallige bodene som okkuperer den lille parken. Små barn løper rundt og hyler, slitne foreldre løper etter dem. Ungdom stirrer ned i mobiltelefonene sine, eldre går i sakte tempo med gåstol. Det er en fredfull lørdag, solen kaster lange skygger og skaper en nesten trollaktig atmosfære.

"Isak?" Lyden av navnet hans får ham til å bråstoppe midt i en bevegelse. Stemmen er vennligere og mer fredfull enn Isak husker den, men den er likevel ikke til å ta feil av. Han kjenner den stemmen godt, alt for godt.

"Daniel", svarer han med lav stemme i det han vender blikket mot den mørkhårede mannen. De mørke krøllene er borte, håret er kortklipt og små skjeggstubber har vokst frem på haken hans. Likevel er det noe helt annet som fanger oppmerksomheten. Øynene til Daniel stråler, han ser avslappet og lykkelig ut. Mer lykkelig enn Isak noen gang kan huske å ha sett ham.

"Så godt å se deg". Daniel drar ham mot seg i en kjapp klem, og Isak klemmer forsiktig tilbake. Det føles som om en hyggeligere og gladere person har tatt plass i kroppen til Daniel.

For første gang slår det Isak hvor ulykkelig Daniel må ha vært i forholdet deres. Hvor irriterende det må ha vært at Isak aldri gjorde sin del av husarbeidet, at han aldri behandlet Daniel slik han fortjente. Hvor godt det må føles for Daniel også å være fri, at begge har det bedre uten den andre. Tanken er så befriende at Isak slipper ut pusten han ikke var klar over at han holdt inne. "Godt å se deg også", svarer han.

"Halla." Den mørke stemmen til Even får dem begge til å snu seg rundt. Even smiler avslappet og fornøyd til dem begge, med hendene fulle av plater og brukte bøker. "Så hyggelig å se deg igjen, Daniel. Har du funnet noe fett på markedet?"

Isak ser bort på Even, som virker helt rolig og upåvirket, og blir igjen slått av hvor fantastisk den mannen er. Hadde rollene vært snudd om, og de hadde støtt på eksen til Even, hadde Isak mildt sagt vært et nervøst nervevrak.

"Eh, nei, men typen min fant noe greier", svarer Daniel muntert med et like avslappet smil.

"Åja, så hyggelig da. Hvem er den heldige?", spør Even like upåvirket.

Den entusiastiske stemmen til Eskild avbryter dem før Daniel rekker å svare. "Hallaaa peeeps. Er dere også her i denne loppisjungelen? Eller the jungle, som jeg liker å kalle det." Eskild plaprer i vei som vanlig. 

"Eskild? Er du også her?" Even løfter den ene hånda og klapper ham forsiktig på ryggen.

"Of course. Tror du jeg, moi, går glipp av årets happening?", svarer Eskild med overdrevet fornærmelse i stemmen.

Alt skjer så fort at Isak bare blir stående på sidelinjen og observerer hendelsene i stillhet. Det varme smilet til Even, det forelskede blikket som Daniel sender til Eskild. Som et lyn slår lettelsen ned i ham, en sterk og helt uventet følelse. En følelse som nesten gjør det vanskelig å puste. Visshet om at alt ble som det skulle, at det var meningen at dette skulle bli resultatet.

Det var aldri meningen at Isak skulle dele livet med Daniel, de var aldri riktig for hverandre.

"Jeg er så glad på deres vegne." Ordene er ute før Isak rekker å stoppe dem. Han holder blikket til Daniel, smiler så troverdig han klarer og prøver å formidle hvor mye han mener det. Hvor mye Daniel fortjener å finne kjærligheten igjen.

"Hvem... å." Even sperrer opp øynene før han bryter ut i et stort smil. "Er dere sammen? Fy faen, så hyggelig." Igjen drar han Eskild til seg i en stor klem.

Isak kjenner at en ufrivillig og uventet latter bobler opp i kroppen. Hele situasjonen er så absurd. Isak er kjæreste med parterapeuten og Daniel er kjæreste med resepsjonisten på terapikontoret. Det gir absolutt ingen mening, men samtidig er det fullstendig riktig. Resultatet kunne ikke blitt bedre.

"Men vi må nesten forte oss, run forest run liksom. Vi skal spise middag med foreldrene til Daniel", sier Eskild mens hele ansiktet gløder. En glede som Isak aldri følte i påvente av å hilse på foreldrene til Daniel. Nok en bekreftelse på at alt ble som det skulle.

"Lykke til da." Isak og Even blir stående igjen mens Daniel og Eskild løper av gårde, hånd i hånd nedover gaten. De står i stillhet, ingen av dem sier noe på flere minutter.

"Går det greit?" Stemmen til Even er lav og nølende, som om han oppriktig tror at noe kan være galt. At Isak ikke er lykkelig på Daniel og Eskilds vegne.

Han kunne ikke tatt mer feil.

"Jeg har aldri hatt det bedre", svarer Isak oppriktig. Han tar et lite skritt fremover og legger armene rundt de sterke skuldrene til Even. Åpner munnen forsiktig, og kjenner sommerfuglene i hele kroppen når leppene deres endelig møtes. De varme leppene til Even, den gode smaken, den myke tunga. I dette øyeblikket føles alt riktig.

Hvis det er én ting Isak har lært de siste månedene så er det at livet ikke kan planlegges. Det vil alltid være omveier, bratte svinger, fartshumper og blindveier. Men livet vil alltid føre oss til riktig sted, og han vil for alltid være takknemlig for at det stedet er hos Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for overveldende respons på forrige kapittel. Dere er så fine ❤️
> 
> Mange av dere har lest historiene mine helt siden starten, og det er takket være dere at jeg har holdt på så lenge. Dere gir så mange støttende ord, engasjerende kommentarer og kjærlighet. 
> 
> Skam og fanfics har helt oppriktig endret livet mitt for alltid. Tusen, tusen takk for alt ❤️


End file.
